A new life (remake)
by Spartan5271
Summary: Ash is told to give up and runs away with the people who believe he is a good trainer. 6 years later, a mysterious trainer arrives at a tournament with eyes of revenge. Advanceshipping. Rated T for Pokemon violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

A plane had just landed in the region of Kanto, and out of this plane, two people and a Pikachu exited. One of them was a boy about the age of 18 and a girl around the same age as the boy. The boy had raven black hair and had a blue jacket on. The girl was was a bluenette and had a black sleeveless sweater and a pink skirt on. The boy was named Ash Ketchum and the girl was named Dawn Ketchum. Dawn is the adopted sister of Ash. When her mother, Johanna, died of cancer, she had no other family members to go to. Her mother and Delia were good friends so she took Dawn in as one of her own.

"Man that was a great journey, I caught so many new Pokemon." Ash smiled.

"And I won 5 contests!" Dawn cheered.

"And I'm sure mom and Ashley will be proud." Ash smiled.

"When is Ashley coming?"

"I think she's at home by now. Hey let's hurry and find out." Ash said.

"Okay." Dawn cheered.

They were in there way when they heard a person's voice.

"Ash, Dawn, is that you?" A girl asked. When they turned around, they were both happy and surprised. The girl had light brown ponytails and wore a red vest and black shorts. An accessory that gave it away was her red bandana.

"May, hey. It's been a while." Ash said.

"Pika pi cha." Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder and onto May's shoulder.

"I know, I missed you guys." May smiled as she scratched Pikachu's neck.

"We missed you too." Dawn smiled.

The three began to socialize about their journeys. The siblings realized that it was time to go.

"Hey May, want to join us?"

"Sure, I mean the contests are on break so I don't have anyplace I need to be." May smiled.

It was settled. Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, and May headed to Pallet Town. After traveling for about two hours, they found the sign that was familiar to Ash Pikachu, and Dawn.

'Welcome to Pallet Town. Home to the world famous, Professor Samuel a Oak.'

"Hey Pikachu, last one there only gets firsts." Ash teased.

"PI?! Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder and left a trail of dust as he sprinted towards the house.

"Hey wait up!" Ash said before leaving his own dust trail.

"*sigh* let's walk." Dawn sighed.

Ash ran after Pikachu in hopes of winning. He was stopped however when he heard shouting in his house and Pikachu waving to look into the window. Ash and Pikachu looked inside to see a 22 year old woman who was yelling at Misty, Max, Brock, Delia, Professor Oak, Gary, and Paul.

"Ashley, we're doing what's best." Professor Oak said.

"Bullshit. You're just deciding his future for him." Ashley gritted her teeth.

Ash wanted to know what they were talking about, so he got up and walked inside.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"Ash, why don't you and Dawn head to your rooms?" Delia asked.

"No, Ash. You want to hear this. Mom, tell them what you just said." Ashley said angrily.

"*sigh* Ash, your friends and I have talked and we would like you to stop traveling."

Ash felt like Pikachu just thundershocked his heart.

"W-What?" Ash asked.

"Ash, think about it, 6 years with that Pikachu and not only hasn't evolved, it get beaten up by other starter Pokemon. You have won zero leagues, no matter how hard you try. Just stop embarrassing yourself and give up." Max said. May and Dawn walked in when they heard this.

"MAX?! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" May shouted.

"I'm sorry that your secret crush isn't a good trainer." Max shrugged.

May was about to smash Max's head when Ash just looked at them all and said.

"I…hate you." Ash said as he shed a tear and ran out of the house.

"Ash!" May and Dawn shouted as they ran after him.

Ashley was about to walk out, but she turned around and glared at all of them.

"Goodbye, mom. I doubt we'll be speaking to each other any time soon." Ashley glared before running after her younger brother.

"Ash… wait!" Dawn and May shouted as they ran after Ash.

Ash stopped. "Why are you guys following me? I'm a loser."

"Ash…" Dawn placed her hand on Ash. Ashley caught up with them. "You're not a loser."

Ash looked at all three of them. They were all smiling at him.

"We're all with you until the end." May smiled.

"Where will we go?" Dawn asked.

"I have an idea." Ashley said. "Let's go Dragonite!"

Ashley's dragon Pokemon came out.

"Let's go." Ashley said.

The five (including Pikachu) got on. "Dragonite, take us to professor Junipers."

In about 3 hours, they arrived at a certain professor's lab. Ashley walked up and knocked the door.

"Hm? Ashley, you're back so soon?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Professor Juniper… we need some help."

"Come in, come in. Ashley, tell me what happened?"

Ash, May and Dawn waited while Ashley and Professor Juniper talked. In about 15 minutes, professor Juniper entered and hugged Dawn and Ash.

"I'm so sorry for what's happened to you two. Ashley explained everything and I have an idea." Professor Juniper smiled.

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"Give me your Pokedexs. Ashley, yours too." Professor Juniper said.

The three gave her their Pokedexs and she took them away. After about 10 minutes she returned with the Pokedexs.

"Look at your IDs."

They opened them and were surprised.

For Ashley

Name: Zoey Juniper

Birthplace: Nuvema, Unova

Pokemon: 208

For Ash

Name: Red Juniper

Birthplace: Nuvema, Unova

Pokemon: 305

For Dawn

Name: Sapphire Juniper

Birthplace: Nuvema, Unova

Pokemon: 191

"Wait what?!" Ashley asked.

"I was just going to change your names to random names. But I have a better idea, I'm going to adopt the 3 of you and May you can stay too if you wish." Professor Juniper smiled.

"Can you do that?"

"Sure I can, you guys ran away from home and I took you in as my own." Professor Juniper said.

"Thank you, professor Juniper."

"Please, Dawn. Call me mom." Professor Juniper smiled.

"Okay, thank you mom." Dawn smiled.

"Now how about we go have some dinner." Professor Juniper said.

"I'm just gonna head to sleep, I'm a bit tired." Ash said emotionlessly.

"Okay, let me show you the guest room." Professor Juniper said.

The others decided to eat. While they ate, Ashley and professor Juniper talked to each other and May and Dawn spoke.

"So I hate to bring up family, but what will you do about your family, May?"

"I'll just say that I'm on a journey and if they don't believe me I'll just tell them to ask Max." May said.

"Speaking of Max what did he mean about your secret crush?" Dawn grinned.

"What?"

"He said, 'I'm sorry that your secret crush isn't a good trainer'" Dawn said.

"I don't know." May blushed.

'I knew it.' Dawn smirked. "Well, it probably was nothing."

They continued to socialize until…

"Hey, I think it's time for us to head to bed. It's almost 10:00." Professor Juniper said.

The three looked at the time and sure enough it was 9:55 pm.

"Okay, it is getting late. I'm gonna check on Ash and head to sleep." Dawn said.

Dawn got up and went to Ash's room. When she entered, Ash was not in there and the window was open. She looked outside and saw Ash sitting on the roof and looking at the moon.

"Hey, room for another?" Dawn asked.

"Sure. Spend time with the weak trainer." Ash said.

Dawn got onto the roof and sat down.

"Ash, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just fine."

"I get that your upset."

Ash shed a tear and began to cry.

"Do you think that they're right? Do you think that I am a weak trainer?" Ash asked.

"No, Ash. None of us do. We are family and families should stick together." She didn't want to say they do because of Delia.

"Really?"

"Yes, Ash."

"*sigh* thanks, sis." Ash said.

"You're welcome, now come on. It's getting cold." Dawn smiled.

Ash and Dawn got down and headed to sleep. Meanwhile, Ashley was watching.

"It's gonna be tough, but I know that you can do it, little bro. And I'm gonna stand beside you every single step of the way." Ashley said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2: nightmares and truths

The next day, Ash woke up at 5:00 am, breathing heavily. He looked around to see that he was in his guest room. He looked down and saw Pikachu was still asleep. He got out of bed, got dressed in his clothes from the day before, and walked out. He saw that Professor Juniper was cooking some pancakes.

"Morning, son. Want some?" Professor Juniper asked.

Ash shook his head and grabbed a glass of milk and walked back into his room. Soon, Dawn walked out.

"Morning, mom."

"Morning, sweety. Want some?"

"Sure. Where's Ash?"

"He went back into his room. I'm not surprised. Yesterday was pretty rough for him."

"Yeah…"

"*yawn* morning." Ashley stretched her arms.

"Morning. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Just some orange juice."

"Okay." Professor Juniper then grabbed a glass and filled it with the juice and handed it to Ashley.

The three socialized when they heard.

"DO I SMELL PANCAKES!?"

"3…2…1…" at the end of 1, May was there looking around.

"Would you like some?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Sorry. Yes, I would." May calmed herself and said politely.

She looked around and saw that her crush wasn't there.

"Where's Ash?"

"In his room."

"Oh…"

"Sorry you're crush won't be with us." Dawn teased.

"Why you…" May began to chase after Dawn.

"My my, is this true, Ashley?" Professor Juniper whispered.

"Oh, completely true." Ashley said.

Meanwhile

Ash was sitting on his chair and looked outside his window at the pidove that were flying by.

He decided to see what was going on in Kanto. He turned on a computer that was in the room and typed in the news.

'Hello and welcome to Kanto news. Yesterday, we had two children and one young adult run away from home. The mother asks that they return. So far, the searches cannot find anyone that matches their descriptions. Coming up soon is a trio by the name of Team Rocket, not on team rocket anymore?'

He heard a noise near the door and saw that two pancakes were on a plate with a bottle of syrup and a note was next to it. Ash walked over, opened the note and read.

'I don't want you to starve to death. ; ) -May'

Meanwhile

"You know, we should get new clothes for you guys."

"That sounds like fun."

"I know a place to go." Professor Juniper smiled.

"Should we bring Ash?" Dawn asked.

"I think it would better to let him rest." Ashley said.

"Okay…" May said in a disappointed voice, making Ashley smirk.

The four got multiple outfits for themselves and for Ash, ( not going to go into detail because you'll either die of boredom or kill me because of the boredom) and headed back. May walked over to give Ash his new clothes when she saw that there was an empty dish outside with a note on it.

'Thanks for caring about me. -Ash.'

May smiled, put the note in her pocket and walked inside. She heard that Ash was in the bathroom, probably taking a shower. May placed the clothes on the bed and quietly left.

Ash walked out and saw the clothes. He took out a shirt that had a picture of a girl with long blue hair on it and twin blonde haired siblings, a pair of pants, and a hat that had a red pokeball on it. He walked outside and saw everyone was out. Professor Juniper was working on some work, May was chasing after Dawn, and Ashley was watching it happen. When Ash came into view, everyone walked over to him.

"Hey Ash." May said.

"Hey. Thanks for the clothes." Ash said.

"You're welcome, Ash." Professor Juniper smiled. Ash walked over and sat down.

"Why was May chasing Dawn?"

"Well you see-" Dawn was about to explain.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! We were just having some fun." May quickly put her hand on Dawn's mouth to keep her quiet. This caused the room to sweatdrop.

"…Okay, how about some dinner."

All of them nodded.

As soon as Ash ate his food, he headed back to his room.

'He's gotten better.' Professor Juniper thought to herself. Before they went to sleep, Professor Juniper had an announcement.

"So I have to ask that you guys stay in your room for a few hours tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Well, first new trainers are arriving for their starter Pokemon. And then I have some work that I can't be distracted from. But after that, we can have some fun."

"Okay."

"Now I think it is time for some sleep." Professor Juniper clapped her hands. Everyone then headed to bed.

Time skip: 5 weeks later

Ash has gotten better through the weeks. The searches in Kanto have ended after 3 weeks, saying that they can be anywhere in the world at this point and they are only allowed to search in the Kanto region. Ash has begun to talk more and has started hanging outside with the others. He has been either training his Pokemon or hanging out with the others. Ashley has started to help professor Juniper out with some research and May and Dawn are training for contests. Dawn has been teasing May about her crush on Ash, close to telling Ash about it. Currently May was having her moment of thinking in her room.

'What if he likes someone else?'

'What if he does and you just don't want to ask?'

'If he says no, I'll be destroyed.'

'Well how about we find out what he thinks?'

"May, you have a moment?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's Ash. I think that even though he is getting better, he is still majority broken. He looks like he hasn't slept very well in a while. Can you keep an eye on him?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Sure!" May said immediately.

"Excellent." Professor Juniper smiled.

Later that night

May was across the room from Ash and was paying attention. She listened until she was asleep. An hour later, May heard Ash breathing heavily. She walked into see Ash was awake and crying.

"ASH?!" May ran over to him. "Ash, what happened?"

"I had a nightmare. The same one every night." Ash said between breaths.

In the dream of Ash

Ash was walking through the house when he saw EVERY person in front of him. Brock, Misty, Max, Delia, Dawn, Ashley, Serena, Clemmont, Bonnie, professor Juniper, professor Oak, Gary, Paul, and May.

"Failure."

"Give up."

"Loser."

"Just give up."

Ash tried to cover his ears and run, but the voices seemed to have gotten into his head. The same things.

"Loser, loser, LOSER!"

"Stop it!"

"Give up then!"

"No!"

Suddenly Pikachu, May, Dawn, Ashley, and Professor Juniper were glaring at him.

"Why did we agree with you?" Ashley asked.

"You suck, bro." Dawn said.

"Why don't you get it?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Why did I choose you as a trainer, you weakling?" Pikachu glared.

"You're a pathetic trainer." May said. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu unleashed a massive thunderbolt at Ash. And that's when Ash woke up.

"Ash, I'm so sorry."

"You don't think that I'm a pathetic trainer do you?" Ash asked.

"Of course not." May said.

May was about to leave when Ash said something.

"Hey May, I have a question. What did Max mean about his statement?"

"Him insulting you?"

"Not that part. The part when he said 'your secret crush'."

"Uh… well you see… I uh like you…" May stuttered.

"What?" Ash asked.

"I like you… more than a friend."

"R-Really?"

"Yes." May said.

Ash was dumbstruck. She liked him?

"I thought that you liked Drew."

"I only think of him as a friend." May said.

"Um… hey May. I need to say something."

"What?"

"W-Will you go out wit-" Ash didn't get to finish when May kissed Ash on the lips.

"Yes." May smiled.

The next morning, Dawn was on her way to see how Ash was doing. She walked in to see May and Ash that were in his bed asleep, cuddling.

"I knew they would finally hook up." Dawn smiled as she quietly shut the door.

Hi there, Spartan here. I have something to say. I got a review from Farla I think their name was. It was a long rant about all of the things that were wrong about my story. I just have two things to say. 1: I'm sorry that you don't like my stories. 2: thank you for the advice. As I said on my profile, I appreciate all reviews good or bad. But anyways, so I'm sorry if this isn't good, I have been up two nights until midnight working on this so I'm a little tired. Until then. Later.


	3. Chapter 3: important events

It has been about 8 months since Ash and the others have disappeared. Ash and May have been dating for about 7 of those months and they have been as they say 'a match made in heaven'. It was currently around the end of March, and a certain brunette was training her blaziken against a bluenette's piplup, a raven black haired woman was performing some experiments with her "mother". And a very familiar man with raven black hair was currently training his Pokemon. Ever since that day, Ash has trained his Pokemon, who fight past their limits.

"Hey, May. What have you gotten Ash?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you not know this? It's his birthday next week."

"Oh no! I forgot!" May shouted.

"Hey, I'll help you look for a great gift." Dawn smiled.

"Really?" May asked.

"Sure." Dawn said. "Hey mom, we're gonna go for a walk."

"Okay, be back before sunset. Ashley, hand me the wrench." Professor Juniper said.

"Alright." Dawn said.

The two searched and searched but found nothing for Ash. They were about to give up when they saw something. It was a necklace, but not just any necklace. It was a necklace that seperated into two parts. One piece had half of a heart and the other piece had the other half.

"It's perfect." May said.

"Good, I'll buy it, my treat." Dawn smiled.

The two bought it and headed home. They walked up to the door, where Ashley yanked them in.

"What's going on?"

"Ash is about to walk in from training. We're going to surprise him." Ashley said.

"Sounds good." May grinned.

"He's on his way. Hide." Professor Juniper said.

Ash walked in to see all of the lights off.

"Did everyone go to sleep, Pikachu?"

"Pika Pikachu, pika." Pikachu shrugged.

Suddenly the lights turned on and everyone shouted, "Surprise!"

There was a banner that said Happy Birthday and a cake that was made of chocolate.

"Thanks guys." Ash smiled.

"Happy birthday, sweety." May said as she kissed Ash on the cheek.

"Hey, let's go to the cake." Dawn clapped.

"Yes!" May and Ash said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed awkwardly.

Ash walked over and sat down. The lights turned off and Ashley walked in with the cake.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Ash. Happy birthday to you." They all sang.

Ash looked at the candles that had the numbers 19 on it, closed his eyes and wished.

'I hope that May and I could live together forever.' Ash then blew out the candles.

The cake was delicious. Chocolate icing with yellow cake mix. Pikachu couldn't eat any but Ash changed Pikachu's mood by giving him a bottle of ketchup.

"Okay, time for gifts." Professor Juniper smiled. "Dawn, let's start with you."

"Here you go, Ash." Dawn smiled.

Ash opened the present. It was Ash and Pikachu when they got their first badge. Ash smiled.

"Thanks, sis." Ash stood up and gave Dawn a hug.

"Here you go, sweety." May smiled.

Ash opened the box and took up the necklace. When he split it, he got nervous.

"Did I just break it?"

"No, silly. It's supposed to split. Look." She raised the two halves of the heart and placed them together and split them again. She placed one half around Ash's neck and one half around her own.

"Happy birthday, sweety." May kissed Ash on the lips.

"Thanks, love." Ash smiled.

"That's sweet." Professor Juniper placed a hand on her heart.

"Now then, I think it's time for ours, mom." Ashley clapped her hands.

"Okay, follow me." Professor Juniper said.

The six walked outside. There was a cloak over something.

"We've been working on this for a while, and we had to ask the region for permission and they said yes." They took the cloak off to show a machine filled with fireworks. Ashley pressed a button and the fireworks launched into the air, spelling 'Happy Birthday!'

"Hey guys, thanks." Ash smiled.

"We're all here for you." May smiled.

The five watched the spectacular explosions in the sky. May and Ash were holding hands while Pikachu was drinking ketchup on Ash's shoulder, Dawn was staring in awe, and Ashley and Professor Juniper congratulated each other for their hard work.

Later

Ash was sitting in bed, looking at Pikachu.

"Today was fun, right Pikachu?"

"Pika." Pikachu gave a thumbs up.

"Hey, Ash." May said behind him.

"Hey Ma-" he stopped when he saw she was only in her underwear.

May laughed, shut the door and locked it.

Time skip: 7 months

The big moment was here. He was standing there, waiting for the doors to open. Ash wore a black suit. He looked to his right and saw Ashley and Dawn next to him, smiling. They were wearing white dresses. He looked to his left and saw Pikachu and Blaziken were also wearing a black suit, giving him a thumbs up.

In the rows were the elite four, Aaron, Bertha, Flint, and Lucian, the sinnoh league champion, Cynthia, and some people that they met during their trip in sinnoh. They knew that it was Ash, but after explaining what had happened they promised that they wouldn't rat him out.

Suddenly the door opened and the music began to play. Ash looked ahead of him and saw Professor Juniper, who was also in a dress, escorting May Maple, who was in a beautiful white wedding dress. Ash asked her to marry him on their 1 year anniversary and she immediately said yes. May walked up and stood next to him.

The priest spoke and got to the part that everyone knew oh so well.

"May we see the rings?"

Pikachu and Blaziken walked off and left to return, both holding a pillow with a small ring on each pillow. Ash took the one from Pikachu and May took the one from Blaziken.

"Ash Ketchum, do you take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Ash said as he placed the ring on May's ring finger.

"And do you, May Maple, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." May said as she placed it on Ash's ring finger.

"Then by the graces of Arceus, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Ash and May, now May "Juniper" smiled at each other and kissed.

Ash and Blaziken were crying tears of joy, alongside everyone in the rows and beside them.

"Good life to you two." The priest smiled.

11 months later

Ash was training his Pokemon when he heard his sister yell to him.

"ASH, GET OVER HERE QUICK!" Dawn shouted from the house.

He ran to the house to see his wife. She has been about 11 months pregnant now, expecting the baby to be coming soon. She was currently holding her pregnant stomach, groaning in pain.

"I think it's time." May groaned.

"I'll take you guys." Ashley said.

Ashley, Dawn, and Ash helped May into the car. They drove as fast as they could to the hospital, speeding right past Officer Jenny, but they didn't care. They got to the hospital and yelled for help. A nurse Joy came out along with a Chansey.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my wife, I think her baby's coming." Ash said.

"Okay, then. Chansey, get the gurney." Nurse Joy said. Chansey did as it was told and got the gurney. "Thank you, now here we go." Nurse Joy helped May onto the gurney and rushed her inside.

"We should call mom." Dawn said.

"Yeah that's a good idea."

They got to the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, this is profes- oh hey you guys, sorry I just got back from my trip. Are you guys at the hospital?"

"Yeah, I think the child is coming out."

As soon as they said that, the phone hung up and about 10 minutes later, there was a tire screech, and professor Juniper running in.

"Did I miss it?"

"No, not yet."

"Phew."

"Why don't we sit down, they'll let us know."

About 20 minutes later

"Mr. Juniper, please come with me." Nurse Joy said.

"Okay." Ash then walked through the door, leaving the three to talk.

"So mom, tell us about your little meeting at Kanto."

Professor Juniper had to make a business trip to Kanto to meet with all of the other professors. Professor Oak stated that he may have found out what was in the mysterious GS ball, only for his theory to fail.

"He stated that maybe it held an amazing pokemon but there was no other evidence of it. So we gave up on that idea. I did a little bit of shopping for you guys and the new Juniper that is entering the family. You guys were good, right?"

"Yes, mom." Ashley sarcastically groaned.

"I wonder how May's feeling.

Meanwhile.

May was holding, more like strangling, Ash's hand. But Ash didn't care.

"Okay, Mrs. Juniper. Breathe in and out." Nurse Joy said.

"You're gonna be fine, sweety." Ash said calmly even though his hand was basically broken.

"Okay. Push!"

May screamed in immense pain.

"Okay, again!"

She screamed again.

"Okay, I see the head. One more time. PUSH!" Nurse Joy said.

May screamed one more time. The room suddenly heard the sound of a baby crying.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Juniper, you have a healthy baby girl." Nurse Joy smiled as she gently wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed the child to the parents. The baby had Ash's eyes and had a face that looked like May.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." Ash smiled as he shed a tear.

May responded by giving her husband a kiss.

"Do you two have a name for her?" Nurse Joy asked.

The two looked at each other and nodded.

"We do…" May started.

"We would like her name to be…" Ash said the middle.

"Ruby Juniper." The two said in unison.

"That's a great name." Nurse Joy said. Before she left, she asked, "Should I bring the others in?"

"Yes." May said tiredly.

Outside with the others

The three were waiting when they saw Nurse Joy walk out of the doors.

"Will you come with me?" Nurse Joy asked.

The three nodded, got up, and followed the pink haired woman. Nurse Joy escorted them to the room, looked inside, looked at the three and put a finger to her mouth, motioning that they must stay quiet. They entered to see May asleep and Ash holding his new daughter. Professor Juniper, Dawn, and Ashley were so excited that they had a niece/granddaughter now.

"She's so cute." Dawn whispered.

Ash nodded.

This day has become one of the days that Ash wouldn't trade for the world. The memories, though forever in his mind, have become the least important thing. He is no longer Ash Ketchum, but Red Juniper. Alongside him is his older sister, Zoey Juniper, his younger sister, Sapphire Juniper, his mother, Aurea Juniper (Professor Juniper), his wife, May Juniper, and now his daughter, Ruby Juniper. These people were with him and him with them. A new journey is ahead of him and his family. A new life.


	4. Chapter 4: a decision

Time skip: 4 years 8 months

Ages:

Red: 24

May: 23

Sapphire: 23

Zoey: 28

Professor Juniper: 40

Ruby: 4

The region of sinnoh is currently under the blanket of dark skies. Soon the sun arose, sending away the darkness. When the sun rose, you could see a man was running into a city with his faithful Pikachu. He had a black cloak on, a black hat with a white Pokeball on in, dark blue jeans, a necklace with half of a heart on it, and a wedding ring on his ring finger. He ran through the town to the lab/house that belonged to the famous professor Juniper.

"Pikachu, go wake the others and do the morning warm up routine. I'll be there after I have a nap."

Pikachu gave a thumbs up and ran towards its destination. When Pikachu left, the man opened the door to the lab and walked inside. He took off his hat and his cloak and hung them up. He walked down a hallway and opened a door that had a rainbow on it. Inside was a little girl who was about 4 years old asleep in her bed. (I calculated and she should be about 4 years and 8 months) While she slept, she was holding a little Jigglypuff plush doll, and at the foot of her bed was her ralts. The man walked over and kissed her on the head.

"Hope you're having great dreams." The man smiled as he exited the room. He walked across the hall and opened the door. Inside was a girl who had messy brown bed hair. She had a necklace that was identical to the man's necklace, and a wedding ring. The man gave her a kiss on the forehead, got into bed, and drifted off.

1 hour later, he woke up to the sound of a cheerful girl calling him.

"Daddy! Daddy wake up!" The girl laughed.

The man woke up to see his daughter, Ruby Juniper and her Ralts.

"Hey, sweety." He looked to behind him and saw that his wife had already gotten up. "Where's mommy?"

"She's in the kitchen with auntie Sapphire."

"Well why don't we go see them?" The man smiled as he picked his daughter up and placed her on his back for a piggyback ride.

"Yay." The girl cheered. Ralts jumped onto the man's shoulder so it wouldn't be crushed.

The two walked into the kitchen and saw two girls. One was his sister, Sapphire Juniper. The other was May Juniper,his wife.

"Morning, Red." May smiled.

"Morning, sweety." Ash said as he gave his wife a kiss.

"Ew mommy and daddy are kissing." Ruby stuck her tongue out, earning a laugh from everyone.

"So, what's your plan?" May asked.

"It's training day."

"Oh it's always training day." May pouted and crossed her arms. Ruby imitated her mom and did the same thing.

"Tell you what, I'll make it a half day today." Red smiled.

"Yay!" May and Ruby clapped.

"Where's mom and Zoey?"

"They're in the lab." Sapphire said.

Zoey (Ashley) had decided to become a Pokemon researcher over the years. It didn't hurt Red (Ash) because he knew that it was something that she has been wanting to become for a while.

"Okay, let them know I'll be training of they need me." Red said.

"Sure thing." Sapphire gave a thumbs up.

Red jogged for about half an hour when he reached the training area. He saw that all of his Pokemon were training. His Pikachu, Lucario, Venasaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Feraligator, Sceptile, Noctowl, 30 Tauros, Swellow, Typhlosion, Muk, Kingler, Donphan, Meganium, Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Unfezant, Leavenny, Primeape, Lapras, Pidgeot, Ninjask, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Gliscor, Glaile, Emboar, Serperior, Samurott, Seismitoad, Crawdaunt, Garchomp, Torkoal, Scraggy, Gigalith, Heracross, Snorlax, Krookodile, and Floatzel. He noticed that one of his Pokemon were missing, but before Red got worried, he was hit by a pink bubble. He looked up and saw a face that looked like a cat.

"Mew?" The Pokemon squeaked.

"Hehe, hey Mew." Ash scratched Mew's chin, earning a "Meeew" from the cat like pokemon. Mew then flew around the arena. He watched his Pokemon fight and decided it was his time.

"Lucario take a small break, you and I will spar in five."

Meanwhile

Zoey and Aurea were in the lab.

"Okay, I think we have it, mom." Zoey said.

"You think so?" Professor Juniper asked.

On the table was a regular toaster.

"Okay, test 18." Zoey pressed a recorder. Zoey then pushed a button on the toaster. Suddenly an arm popped out of the toaster. Aurea took a piece of bread out, which was taken by the arm and placed in the toaster.

"Okay, going well so far." Zoey said.

The toast popped out and grabbed by the arm and placed on a plate that was next to it. Professor Juniper placed a knife and a plate with butter on it next to it. The arm grabbed the knife, sliced the butter and wiped in on the bread.

"It worked!" The two high fived. Suddenly the toaster started to malfunction.

"Uh…" the two studied when it exploded. When the dust settled the two were covered in ash and dust.

"Dang it, we were so close." Zoey snapped her fingers.

"Well, it's an improvement." Aurea said.

Soon, May and Sapphire walked in.

"You guys okay?" May asked.

"We're good." Zoey said.

A loud roar was heard outside, which caught their attention. They walked out to see a Dragonite flying in their direction. The dragon had something in its mouth. It landed, walked up to them and motioned for them to take the letter. Professor Juniper grabbed the letter and opened it. As she read it, her eyes grew wide.

Dear Red Juniper,

We would have heard that you are a skilled trainer, so we would like you to participate in the World Championships Tournament. It is a tournament that is that proves the best of the best. You may choose to come or not, but you must decide within the week. The Dragonite we have assigned will not return without the letter.

Sincerely,

Charles Goodshow

At the bottom there was a part that was written by someone else.

Ash,

You're a very hard man to find. I spent a lot of research and time searching for you. But that doesn't matter now. I hope that you will join the tournament, I know it will make the old man happy. I must let you know that Max, Brock, Misty, Paul, and Gary will be participating. They turned their forms in immediately.

Sincerely,

Scott

The other 3 read the letter and looked at each other.

"What should we do?"

"He's been waiting for this moment." Sapphire said.

"I'll take it to him." May said. "Ruby, you stay here."

"Aww."

"Ralts, make sure she stays here." May said.

"Ralts." Ralts made a small salute.

May then took the letter to her husband.

She walked up the hill and saw an explosion from what looked like an aura sphere. She got to the top and saw Red blocking a kick from Lucario, who was blocking a punch from its mentor.

"Hey Red?" May asked.

Red saw her and paused the sparring lesson.

"Take a small break, Lucario." Red said.

'As you wish, master.' Lucario placed a paw on it's chest and nodded before it left.

"What is it?" Red asked.

May took the letter out of her pocket and handed it to her husband. He read it and with every word, his eyes grew wider. He then read the bottom which made him chuckle.

"Scott, you never cease to amaze me." Red said. He then folded up the piece of paper and placed it in his pocket.

"Red, what do you want to do?"

"I need to think." Red said, "I'll be back soon."

"Okay." May said.

When May left, Red looked at the piece of paper and sighed.

'Master, you seem troubled.'

"Lucario, call everyone over." Red said.

Lucario nodded, walked up to the edge of ground that looked over the Pokemon training, and shot a aura sphere into air, gaining everyone's attention.

"Thanks, Lucario. Now then. *Ahem* Everyone, I know that we have been training for the past few years non stop to prove those I once called friends and family wrong." Ash pulled out the letter. "Well today, we have received a letter from Charles Goodshow, inviting us to the World Championships Tournament. I would like to ask for your opinion. Should we go or stay?"

'I am with you to the end, master.' Lucario said.

Pikachu gave a thumbs up.

"Mew mew mew." Mew giggled.

'Mew says that it's time to have some fun.' Lucario said.

All of Red's other Pokemon gave their signature agreements. Red was so proud.

"Okay, I guess that settles it. Now then, I promised May I'll be back in a little bit. So spar for about 15 more minutes, then relax for the rest of the day."

All of his Pokemon resumed their sparring sessions. After the sparring, Red and Pikachu walked down to the lab, the paper, signed, in hand. He saw the Pokemon that delivered the letter and handed it to the deliverer, who immediately flew back to sender.

Red walked in pride and was tackled by his daughter.

"Hey daddy, did you see the Dragonite?"

"I did, but I gave the letter it had back to it and now it's gone."

"Aw." Ruby groaned.

"Hey Red, I assume you read the letter?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah."

"What did you decide?"

"Get everyone and bring them here." Red said.

Sapphire got everyone and brought them into the main entrance.

"Everyone, it took a while to think about it. But now I have decided. Pack your bags. We're going to a tournament." Red smiled.

"Hey guys, Spartan here. I am sad to admit that I am going to stop doing fanfiction. I think that it is a waste of time. If you hate me I don't care."

(Car pulls into driveway out of house)

"Crap uh… yeah I think that it's a waste of time."

(Door unlocks and real Spartan5271 walks in)

"What the hell?" Spartan5271 sighed, pulled out a gun and shot the fake Spartan. Spartan5271 dragged the fraud outside and threw him outside.

"*sigh* sorry about that. I see he put I am quitting. Hell no. I am busy so that's why I am not updated lately. I will try to update as soon as I can. Until then cheers." Spartan5271 smiled as he grabbed a shovel and walked outside.


	5. Chapter 5: no going back

The camera shows an empty chair, but you could here noises that sound love me digging. The camera guy walks outside and shows Spartan5271 digging a hole. Next to him is the fraud.

"Uh Spartan5271, I think the fans are in the mood for the next chapter. You were supposed to be on a few seconds ago." The guy said.

"Oh crap! I forgot!" Spartan5271 kicked the body into the hole, pushed the dirt back over and ran inside.

"Hey Spartan5271, whys there a hole in the wall?"

"One of my fans pointed something out that was obvious and I smashed a hole in the wall."

"Oh well then 3…2…1…action!"

"Hey guys, sorry. I had… buisness to deal with. Anyways on with the next chapter."

The next few day were nothing but training and packing. They had about 3 weeks until the tournament began, but because how many people there are supposed to be and how long the trip is, the group decided it would be best to go early. It was finally the day to go, and Red had chosen his Pokemon. He chose Pikachu, Mew, Lucario, Garchomp, Pidgeot, and Ninjask. Right now they were releasing their flying pokemon to take off. Red, May, and Ruby got onto Pidgeot and Sapphire, Zoey, and professor Juniper got onto Zoey's Dragonite.

"How long is it going to be?" Ruby asked as she made sure that Ralts was safe and secure in her bag.

"About 5 hours." May said.

"I suggest we sleep on the way there. No reason to enter half awake." Professor Juniper said.

"That's a good idea." Red said.

"Now then, let's go!" Sapphire cheered and pointed into the sky.

"You bet. Pidgeot can you take us to the World Championships Tournament?"

Pidgeot nodded and began to ascend into the air.

"Follow them, Dragonite!" Zoey said.

Dragonite followed behind and flew next to them.

As they were in the air, the group drifted off to sleep.

Ash's Dreamworld:

Red was walking on the edge of a beach that looked endless. The small ocean waves hitting his feet felt nice. He walked until he saw a word that was written in the sand.

'Failure.'

Another word appeared next to it.

'Worthless.'

Words after words appeared in the sand around him.

'Give up'

'It's not hard to give up.'

'So dense.'

Red looked at the words that seemed to never stop appearing. He looked ahead and saw his real mom in front of him, along with the people he once called friends.

"Ash, sweety. It's okay to admit that you're not as strong as other people." Delia smiled.

"Come on, Ash. Don't you think that it was a little silly to run away?" Misty laughed.

"Just give up and we'll find something I know you would love." Brock said.

"Shut up." Red said.

"What was that, young man?" Delia frowned and put her hands on her waist.

"I said…SHUT UP!" Red yelled.

"Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, how dare you raise your voice and tell your friends and I, your mother, to shut up." Delia yelled.

"I am not Ash Ketchum anymore and you are not my mother. And THEY are not my friends!" Red shouted.

"Still so stupid." Delia shook her head.

"Don't call my husband stupid!" May ran up next to Red and held his hand.

"Don't call my daddy stupid." Ruby said as she hugged her father's leg.

"Don't call our brother stupid!" Zoey and Sapphire both stood to the left of him.

"Don't call my son stupid." Professor Juniper stood on his right.

"These people are my true family." Red said.

"You don't mean that, Ash."

"Oh I mean every word, Delia." Red said.

Delia and the others began to break apart and fade until they were completely destroyed.

"You don't listen to a word they say. You can do it, Red." May smiled.

"Go daddy!" Ruby clapped.

"You go, bro!" Sapphire and Zoey gave thumbs up.

"Go get 'em." Professor Juniper smiled.

Red smiled as the picture began to fade away and he began to return to the world of reality.

Red woke up to see the evening sky. The blood orange sunset, the mandarin colored clouds were so close to him, he could touch them. He looked ahead of him and saw Pikcachu and Mew were curled up in balls, asleep. He looked behind him and saw both May, who was hugging Ruby to keep her from falling off, asleep. He looked across the sky and saw Sapphire, Zoey, and professor Juniper asleep.

"Hey Pidgeot, how far are we from the island?"

Pidgeot motioned forward. Red looked ahead and saw something in the distance. It was an island with spotlights.

'This has to be it.' Red thought to himself.

"Hey." Red nudged his wife and child.

"*yawn* are we there yet?" May rubbed her eye. Red then looked over at his other family members, and looked at Mew.

"Hey, Mew."

"Mew?" Mew yawned.

"Mew, can you go wake the others?" Red pointed at the 3 on Dragonite. Mew nodded and flew up to Zoey. Mew then formed a small pink bubble and shot it at Zoey, waking her up instantly.

"Huh? What?" Zoey asked. She looked ahead and saw the island and woke the others.

"Okay, everyone. Let's head to the Pokecenter to sign up." Professor Juniper said.

"Good idea." May smiled.

The two flying pokemon began their descendant towards the center. As they were landing, they saw that ships were coming into the port and thousands of people were entering the island.

"Wow that's a lot of people." May said.

Location skip

"Hello, my name is nurse Joy. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I would like to sign up for the tournament." Red said.

"May I see your Pokedex?" Nurse Joy asked.

Red handed her his Pokedex. She plugged it into the computer and signed him in.

"Okay, everything is in order. Mr. Juniper, you have a reserved suite paid for by Scott. We hope that you do well." Nurse Joy smiled and waved goodbye as she handed Red his Pokedex and room keys.

"Okay, let's head to the room." Professor Juniper said.

Everyone agreed to the idea. May, Sapphire, Professor Juniper, and Ruby went to go take their luggage to the room while Zoey and Red took care of their flying pokemon. After they all set, they were about to go back until…

"Nurse Joy!" A man shouted with hearts in his eyes. He began to sprint towards her when a Croagunk appeared and jabbed him in the side.

"There here…" Red gritted his teeth.

"Well now they will know how strong you are first hand." Zoey smirked.

The two returned their pokemon and went back to their room. The two walked in to see everyone staring in awe. The room was absolutely astonishing. The main room was a large tv room, a long red couch facing a flatscreen TV, on the outside was a large infinity pool and a hot tub.

'Well no turning back now…' Red thought to himself as he shut the door. He was right, no turning back, no giving up.

*Knock* *knock*

"Mr. 5271? This is officer Jenny! I heard a gunshot, open up!"

Spartan5271 turned to the camera guy.

"You know what to say." Spartan5271 said.

"Yup, I haven't seen you in a while and I shot the robber who broke into the house."

"Good." Spartan5271 said. He looked at the camera now.

"Okay hey guys, I hope this was a long enough chapter. While I was unconscious for 9 hours, I had a new idea for a fanfic, so I'm going to work on that as well, alongside this and another one someone wants me to do. So I will be gone for a bit-"

"Spartan? Are you there?" Jenny asked.

"Okay, gotta go. Bye." Spartan5271 did an amazing flip out of his window and ran into the sunset.


	6. Chapter 6: may the games begin

Spartan5271 walks inside on the phone with someone.

"Okay, Lester. We won't have any more issues with the cops?"

"Yes, Spartan. No more problems." Lester said.

"Good. Bye." Spartan hung up and walked into the living room to see the camera guy on the couch asleep. He threw the phone at him which woke him up instantly.

"Huh wha- oh hey, boss."

"I'm back with a new chapter."

"Hey you said you had 3 other stories. What were they?"

"A friend of mine asked for a betrayed harem, one is classified and the other is another pokeloid fanfic."

"Okay, well I'll set up the computer." The camera guy said. "Also, you mixed up the pokemon names."

"What?!"

"You put ninjask when you were told to put Greninja."

"… damn it."

Spartan walked into his room and began putting his work into the computer.

It was the 2nd day before the main tournament. Everyone was eating breakfast that Red and Sapphire had made.

"So what should we do today?" May asked.

"I hear they added an amusement park here." Aurea said.

"I want to go to the park!" Ruby said.

"Okay, we'll go to the park." Zoey said.

"I'm going to train my pokemon." Red said.

"Okay, but may I make a suggestion?" Zoey asked.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"Don't take out mew, at least until the end of the tournament." Zoey said.

"Oh that's a good point." Red said.

"We're going to train for the contests coming up." Sapphire and May said.

"Okay. Well we have to go to a meeting actually. We need to meet the other professors." Zoey said hesitantly.

"Oh that's right." Aurea said. "Don't worry it'll be fun."

"But I want to go the park." Ruby whined.

"Tell you what, I'll take you after my training. It'll only be an hour today so we can spend as much time as you want at the park." Red smiled.

"Yay! Thank you, daddy!" Ruby cheered.

"Speaking of which, I should head out." Red said as he took his dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"Bye sweety/ daddy." May and Ruby said.

"Bye you guys." Red said as he walked out.

Location skip: training area

Ash took out all of his pokemon except mew.

"Sorry, but I promise to use you at the end."

Red heard a 'mew' in his head that sounded like an 'okay.' Red still remembers he got Mew.

Flashback

It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep in their rooms. (tip: before or around the time he started dating May) Red was having nightmare when he had the urge to wake up when he began hearing multiple "mews" in his head. He opened his eyes and saw the creator Pokemon looking right at him while sitting on a pink ball.

"Wha" Red asked tiredly. He just barely saw Mew.

"Mew." Mew chirped.

Now Red was wide awake when he heard that.

"Mew?!" Red silently yelled.

"Mewmewmew." Mew giggled. Mew flew over and hugged his face.

"It's good to see you, but why are you here?" Red asked.

Mew flew over, grabbed a purple ball from his bag and handed it to him.

"What?!" Red had to bite his lip (or is it tongue. I don't care) to keep himself quiet.

Mew formed a pink bubble that showed the multiple times that Ash has risked his life for others and all the times he helped other pokemon. Then a little drawing appeared showing Mew protecting Ash.

"You want to repay me for everything I've done?"

"Mew." Mew nodded.

"But you don't need to repay m-" Red was interrupted when mew then placed the pokeball on Ash's lap.

"Mew." Mew chirped.

Red smiled, picked up the ball, and aimed it at Mew. Mew floated up to the ball and pressed the button.

Flashback end

"Now then, everyone. It's time to train." Red said.

Group change

It was so long since the two even spoke to each other. Professor Juniper had to beg Zoey to do this. She didn't want to but she wanted to make her "mother" happy. To be safe, Zoey started wearing glasses and dyed her hair blonde. (She would be like an older Dawn with blonde hair)

"Okay, just socialize with the others and we'll leave in about an hour or so." Professor Juniper said.

"Okay…" Zoey said.

The two opened the doors and saw all of the professors from the other regions were there. From the Oaks to professor Sycamore.

"Ah professor Juniper, you're here!" Sycamore said. "But I don't think I have met this young lady. Who might you be?"

"Everyone, this is my daughter, Zoey Juniper."

Zoey waved at everyone.

"Bonjour, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Sycamore said.

Everyone gave their hellos and began to socialize.

"So, Samuel. Anyone you know that's competing here?" Aurea asked.

"Yes. My grandson, Gary Oak, and his friends, Misty and Brock."

"A trainer of mine, Max Maple is competing as well."

"Paul has trained for this as well."

"Two great trainers of mine, Serena and Calem, are competing as well."

"How about you, Aurea?" Samuel asked.

"Well, my son has been training pretty hard for the past few years for this kind of opportunity." Aurea smiled.

"Well then may be best of luck to all of them." Sycamore pulled out a bottle of wine and poured it into everyone's cup as he spoke. They raised their glass into the air and said,"Cheers."

Scene change

Ruby was so excited. She loved new things, especially things that she was allowed to go on. It was currently 5 till noon and Ruby was waiting with Ralts at the door. She saw the door knob turn and the door open, with a Pikachu running inside.

"Ruby are you re-"

"Ready!" Ruby laughed.

"Okay then let's go." Red smiled. He picked his daughter up and gave her a piggyback ride.

Location skip

The park was amazing. It had a giant jungle gym, eight swings, and a water jet location (I don't remember what they're called, but it's the places that the kids are at where the water shoots up for a certain amount of time and then goes back down.)

"Now don't leave my sight, okay?"

"Yes daddy."

Person change: Ruby

Ruby had the time of her life. She and Ralts went all over the jungle gym and played in the water. Ruby was currently on the swings alongside Ralts who was on a smaller swing. She having so much fun until, that is, when a certain boy with glasses appeared.

"Hey I want to go on that swing." Max said.

"But me and Ralts already here."

"Did you not hear me? I want THAT one." Max pointed at her's.

"But I was here first." Ruby said in a louder voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm Max Maple, and I. Want. To. Be. On. That. Swing!" Max then pushed Ruby off of the swing, making her fall onto the ground. Ruby got up, looked at Max with tears in her eyes.

"*sniff* *sniff* DADDY!" Ruby shouted.

Red was currently looking at the sky when he heard his daughter. He looked in the voice's direction and saw Max on Ruby's swing and Ruby with tears in her eyes. Red got up and ran over. Ruby ran up to him and cried into his leg.

"What happened?" Red asked.

"He pushed me off of the swing." Ruby cried.

Red glared at Max. Max, even though he couldn't see them, felt Red's eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Apologize." Red demanded.

"No, I don't need to." Max said. "Tell you what, we'll battle."

"I don't want to waste my pokemons' energy." Red said as he picked Ruby up. They were about to walk away when Max said the unspeakable.

"Oh I get it. You're just too weak and too scared to fight me. It's okay, I get it. Being the strongest here is pretty boring." Max bragged.

Red stopped walking. He placed Ruby onto the ground and kneeled to look her in the eye.

"I need to take care of this. Stay here for a second." Red said.

"Okay, go daddy." Ruby cheered.

"There is one thing that I don't like, and that is being called weak. You just made a big mistake." Red said.

"Okay. Because you're being so brave to challenge me, I won't use my strongest."

"Your strongest won't even last 1 minute against my weakest." Red said.

This got Max angry.

"Oh think you're so tough bring it. Slaking, let's go!"

"You will regret this. Greninja, go!"

A ninja like pokemon appeared and bowed before it's master and got into a fighting stance.

"This is a battle?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, Ruby."

"This is a battle between daddy's Greninja and the meanie's… um uh, daddy what pokemon is that?" Ruby asked, causing Max to fall anime style.

"That's a slaking, sweety." Red said.

"Against the meanie's slaking. It's a one on one battle. Go!" Ruby and Ralts jumped up and down.

"Greninja use pound." Red said.

Before he could react, Max watched as Slaking was easily beaten the crap out of by Greninja. Slaking was then thrown in front of Max with swirls in its eyes.

"Daddy won!" Ruby clapped her hands.

Red looked across from him and saw Max.

"You cheated!"

"No, you're just a poor trainer." Red said. He turned and picked his daughter back up. "Come on Ruby, let's go home."

Time skip: 3 hours

The family was having dinner talking about their day.

"So how was everyone's day?" Dawn asked.

"We went to that meeting." Zoey sighed. "I was kind of nervous that Samuel knew it was me. But I think the disguise worked."

"Well I'm proud of you for being brave." Aurea smiled.

"Sapphire and I had a great training session for the contests."

"Daddy beat up a boy who bullied me."

"What?"

"Max appeared at the playground and pushed her off the swings. I battled him and he lost in seconds." Red said.

"Really?!" May asked, partially in anger.

"Yeah." Red said. "I bet he regrets it now. He used your dad's slaking, so he probably thought he was now the strongest person on earth."

"Well I'm sure he isn't thinking that now." Sapphire said.

"*yawn*" Ruby yawned.

"Ruby, is it time to go to sleep?" Aurea smirked.

"Uh…uh… no?" Ruby said shyly.

"Come on, Ruby. I'll read you a story." Sapphire smiled.

"Yay! I love stories!" Ruby clapped as she and Ralts headed to bed.

"So Red we have only one more day until the tournament, what shall we do?"

"I train." Red said.

"Okay, I guess because you did a half day?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think that we should sleep first." Zoey yawned.

"Yeah I think that would be best. I'm going to do some research and then go to sleep." Aurea smiled.

"Okay, good night mom." Red and Zoey waved.

Time skip: 2 days

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the World Championships Tournament! I am your host, Charles Goodshow. This tournament will have 3 stages, the 1st will be one on one battles until it goes from how many was it?" Charles looked at a clipboard and looked back at the audience. "1020 participants to 360, then the 2nd stage is the semi finals which will be three on three battles until it goes from 360 to the top 28, then the finals which will be full six on six battles."

The crowd roared in claps or cheers.

In the crowd of trainers.

"Calem, do you think he's here?" Serena asked as she looked around.

"I hope so, I want to battle him." Calem said.

"I doubt he's here." Misty said.

"Shut up." Serena glared.

Back at the stage

"Now then I have a special guest who would like to start the tournament. Ruby Juniper, please come here." Charles said as he lit a torch

Everyone saw Red and Ruby walk up to Charles and took the torch. Red gave Ruby the torch and escorted her up to the alter of Moltres. Red picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, which gave her more than enough height to place the torch. Ruby then tossed the torch in which ignited the fire.

"The alter is lit, may the games begin!" Charles cheered.

Later

The family was in the Pokecenter, looking at who they were going to fight.

"Well what are the odds?" Zoey smirked.

"Poor child."

'Max vs Red'


	7. Chapter 7: sorry it's short

**"Mmnnghn." Spartan had a giant marshmallow in his mouth.**

**"Spartan go sleep, I'll take care of it."**

**"Mmmgh?" Spartan asked.**

**"Yes I have it taken care of."**

**Spartan then walked into his room and shut the door. After the camera guy heard a thud on what he hoped was the bed, he sat down in front of the computer.**

**"Uh hey guys, I'm the camera guy. I'm filling the role for Spartan today. He had to go to the doctor and he had some of his teeth pulled. Let's see… there's a message from Spartan to one of the reviews."**

**'I saw that one of my fans calculated that Max should be 13 and asked why Max was at the playground. I did not think of that. I apologize. I decided to go with the one that they said about Max just wanting to be a d*** to Ruby.'**

'Max vs Red'

"Well what are the odds?" Zoey smirked.

"Poor child." Aurea said.

Elsewhere

"Who's Red Juniper?" Max asked.

In the real world

"**Spartan told me to say, 'remember, Ruby only said daddy vs the meanie."**

Back in the fanfic

"He's professor Juniper's son, no ones ever seen him, but I hear he's majorly strong." Brock said.

"Well I'm going to go train my Pokemon a bit more." Misty said.

"Same." Max said.

Later

"Good luck Max. It's your turn." Misty cheered.

"Yeah, good luck buddy. We'll be watching in the stands." Brock said.

It was the 7th battle today. Brock and Misty fought, Misty won, Calem and Serena fought, serena won, Paul fought some random trainer, Paul won.

Max walked up to a platform, which then ascended upward.

"In the green, we have Max Maple from Petalburg city. And in the red, we have Red Juniper from Nuvema Town."

Max suddenly saw who he was fighting.

"Oh crap." Max said.

In the stands

The traitors watched Max stiffen up and look scared when he saw Red.

"So Red is the jerk who cheated on the pokemon battle. I'm going to have a word with his mother later." Prof. Oak said.

"Hey guys, isn't that May over there?" Brock pointed.

Everyone looked where Brock pointed and sure enough, there was May hanging out with one girl and a professor (***mmmngh* "Spartan means Dawn and Juniper. Why are you even up at 2 in the morning?! *mnngh mnghp* *sigh*).**

"We should go see her. I'm sure she's missed us." Misty smiled.

"Yeah. Mayb-"

"Oooh! That was a critical one KO knockout. Max Maple's slaking is unconscious. Because it's only a one on one battle, Max Maple is out. Red Juniper is the winner and will proceed to the next round." The ref said.

Max ran out of the arena in a hurry, mostly out of embarrassment. The group followed Max in a hurry, because they want to meet May again.

"Max, wait! I know you didn't try your best but we have some news."

"What?!" Max yelled.

"We saw May. She's here at the tournament."

"Really?! Let's go!"

Elsewhere

"Yay, daddy!" Ruby clapped.

"Thanks, Ruby."

"We should hea-"

"May?" Max asked.

"Max? How did you find me?"

"Really?! After 6 years of you missing and that's your response?!" Max asked.

"There was a reason I left."

"Speaking of which, where is your boyfriend?"

This made May think, that is until…

"When May and Ash got to my lab, Ash was poisoned by a pokemon. Sadly, he didn't survive." Professor Juniper said.

"Wait, Ash's dead?" Misty asked.

"Y-Yes." May pretended to cry.

"That is exactly why we wanted him to not travel anymore." Delia cried.

"No Ash can't be gone… h-he can't be." Serena weeped into calem's shoulder as he comforted her.

"If y-you'll excuse me, I-I am going to go back to my room." May continued her fake sobbing until she was out of sight.

"I think it would be best if you leave her and us alone for a while." Red said.

"Oh and who are you to tell us we can't see an old friend?" Brock asked.

"Her husband. Come on Ruby."

Ruby was about to leave when she quickly turned around and stepped on Max's foot.

"OWWW!"

"That's for being a bully to me." Ruby stuck her tongue at Max and left.

**'Well the two groups have met. Ash Ketchum is "dead", and my mouth hurts so I'm going to sleep.' Oh and I'm going to let Ash forgive Serena and Calem, because they disnt think that he should give up -Spartan**

**"Okay, this was fun. Now to go knock Spartan out so I can go play Assassins creed. Bye."**


	8. Chapter 8: Discovery and a vote

**Okay, guys. I am back and my mouth is still broken. Thank god the camera guy did chapter 7, even if it was short. Now then review check: someone didn't want Serena and Calem to be forgiven. I want to make a vote. Please put in the reviews if Serena and Calem should be forgiven.**

Red and the others are currently in their room.

"May, how was it seeing Max after all these years?"

"To be honest, I was sorta surprised to see him here as a participant." May said.

"Well…" Sapphire said.

"You know what I meant." May rolled her eyes.

"So anyways, who are you fighting next?" Professor Juniper asked.

"I'm fighting John Sidd (if you know/are this person… cool) in the morning." Red said. "After that, I'm free for the rest of the day."

"Well, if that's the case, I wanted to go shopping tomorrow." May said

"Ooh I like that idea." Sapphire agreed.

"I am going to train my Pokemon." Red said.

"We need to have a talk with Professor Sycamore about mega evolution." Zoey said.

"And I'm going to go with mommy and auntie Sapphire." Ruby said.

"Well then, it seems that we have our plans planned tomorrow." Professor Juniper said. "I'm going to make some dinner."

The next day

"Blastoise is unable to battle. The winner of this round is Red Juniper!"

Red walked up to the other trainer he fought. This trainer fought pretty well, even managed to land a few hits on his Pidgeot, and that means something. Red walked up to the boy who was currently shedding a tear as he returned his unconscious Kanto water starter.

"Hey."

"What do you want?!" The boy snapped.

Red reached his hand out, which surprised the boy.

In the stands

"Your son is quite strong and honorable." Professor Sycamore said.

"Thank you, he's been training for this kind of event." Professor Juniper replied.

"All of your children have different hobbies. Red with being a Pokemon champion, Zoey with being a researcher, and Sapphire with being a top coordinator. How do you put up with it?"

"*sigh* Let me tell you, it was so stressful to deal with all of it at once, especially when they ask which one is the best."

"Hey." Zoey pouted.

"It's true." Professor Juniper shrugged.

"Well then, I hope that our meeting wasn't a waste of your time." Professor Sycamore said.

"Oh never, Sycamore. I think that within the next few years, we will figure out that mystery." Professor Juniper said.

"I hope so, Aurea. Now then, I must be off. I'm going to cheer for Serena's next match." Professor Sycamore said.

"Good bye professor!" Zoey waved.

"We should go congratulate Red." Professor Juniper said.

Back to Red

"You fought well, I never would have thought that anyone would be able to land a hit on my Pokemon."

"Saying that you fought well would be an understatement. How do you train Pokemon?" The boy asked.

"That is a secret." Red said.

"Well I guess it's back to Kanto, friend." The boy said as he looked at his Pokemon in sadness.

Red leaned down to look at him, cloak to face. "Hey, you seem upset. What's wrong?"

"It's just, this was the perfect chance I had to keep my house. My parents recently lost their jobs and we were barely able to afford it as is." The boy shed a small tear.

"Well, buddy. I have a question… what is your town?"

"Pallet Town. I live next to this nice lady who has a Mr. Mine."

"… okay, what's your name?"

"My names George."

"Well, George. I have an idea."

"What?"

"You'll find out sooner or later. But you have to promise me something."

"What?!"

"Never give up." At once Red left.

Elsewhere

"You're going to do great, Serena." Calem said.

"Do you think?" Serena asked.

"I don't think it, I know." Calem smiled.

Serena nodded and headed to her lift.

She was lifted to where she could see her opponent along with the entire stadium.

"This will be a one on one battle between Stephen from Cerulean city and Serena from Vaniville town. No time limit and no substitutions. Release your Pokemon."

"Delphox go!"

"Blastoise go!"

"Begin!" The ref shouted.

"Blastoise use water gun!"

"Dodge and use psychic. You're fire attacks won't affect him."

Delphox was able to dodge and hit Blastoise with the attack, making Blastoise go back a few feet.

"Stay strong, Blastoise. Use skull bash."

"Use double team followed by Psyshock."

Blastoise was about to land the attack when he was surrounded by multiple Delphox.

"Oh cr-" Stephen said.

"NOW!" Serena shouted.

After the attack, Blastoise twirled like a ballerina and then collapses onto the ground.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. The winner of this battle goes to Serena from Vaniville town."

'It's a win for me, I only wish that Ash was here to congratulate me.' Serena thought to herself as she placed a hand on her heart.

Serena walked to the center, followed by Stephen.

"You did a good job using attacks other than fire attacks."

"A… friend taught me that." Serena said.

"Where is he? I would like to talk with him."

"I was told that he died recently." Serena said sadly.

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss. He's with Arceus I'm sure." Stephen said.

"Thank you for that and the battle." Serena smiled through her teary eyes.

Stephen nodded and left at the same time Serena left.

Later

"Hey, you did great out there." Calem said.

"Yeah, good job." Misty smiled.

"You did an okay job, I guess." Paul glared.

"Serena you did a great job out there." Professor Sycamore said.

"Thank you, guys. Who are you guys fighting next?"

"I think I'm fighting Paul next." Gary said.

"I'm fighting that Red…" Misty said.

"You can do it Misty." Max said.

"I'm going to go back to my room. That fight made me tired." Serena lied. She was just wanting some alone time after that small talk she had with Stephen.

"Oh… okay, we'll be at mall if you need anything." Misty said.

Serena nodded and walked off.

With the traitors (possible 1 non-traitor)

"I'm worried about her. After Red told us what happened, she's been quiet."

"Hey, time heals everything. We're all sad that he's gone, but we just need to learn to accept it." Gary said.

"How could you just say that, you are his oldest friend and when you're told that he has died you just say that?!" Calem asked.

"Nothing will bring him back, so we have to stop thinking about him." Gary said.

"Guys come on, let's go." Misty said to change the subject.

With Serena

Serena was walking inside of the hotel that the trainers were staying at when she bumped into none other than Red. When she looked up as she bumped into him, she saw a glimpse under the cloak that covered his face, but it was all she needed to see. She saw the Lightning shaped scars and a little bit of his eyes, brown like his were.

"S-Sorry about that." Serena said.

Red said nothing to her, just nodded and began to walk away. Serena quickly walked around the corner and brought out Fletching. Serena reached into her pocket and took out a small camera that had the name: Clemmont, on it.

"Fletching, please follow Red without him seeing you. As soon as he takes his cloak off, take a photo of his face."

"Fletch?"

"Please, it's very important to me."

Fletching nodded, grabbed the small camera and flew after Red and stalked him. Red walked back to his room where he unlocked the door walked in, Fletching barely able to slide through and hide in a dark corner of the ceiling. Fletching watched him carefully as he took off his cloak. When Fletching saw Red's face…

*snap*

The photo was taken. Fletching quickly closed its mouth to hide the camera.

With Red

Red heard a snap, looked up and saw a Fletching.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I left the door open too long." Red said.

He opened the door and the "wild" Fletching flew out.

With Serena

Serena waited and waited until she heard a tap on her door. She ran over to the door and opened it. Her Fletching flew in and dropped the small camera on her bed. Serena grabbed the camera and plugged it into her computer. When she saw the photo she shed a tear.

"Ash?"

She became confused.

'Why did he say that he died?'

"I need to ask him in person." Serena said.

Later with Red

Red, May, Sapphire, and Ruby were having lunch while Zoey and his "mom" were doing some research. Suddenly a knock was at the door. Red grabbed his cloak, put it on, and opened the door.

"Ash? Please, is that you?"

**"Sneaky sneaky Serena. She now knows. What will happen?"**

**"You already know what's going to happen."**

**"Shut up before I dock your pay, Camera Guy."**

**"You don't pay me anyways, you just let me play your games."**

**"Then I'll take a game rating away from you." Spartan said. "Okay, now then. I will update as soon as I can. Until then cheers."**

**Remaining main character trainers:**

**Paul**

**Gary**

**Misty**

**Serena**

**Red**


	9. Chapter 9: a brutal encounter

**"Spartan, so I need to tell you something."**

**"Sup?"**

**"Look at your last chapter…"**

**"What?"**

**"You put in the chapter before how Max bullied Ruby and they basically forget it."**

**"… I'll be right back…"**

**15 minutes later**

**"Okay, now that my crying in the shower moment is over. I must fix this to the computer!"**

Time skip back

"Come on guys lets go to the mall." Misty said.

"Wait, what about Max?"

"I don't know, he's been in his room ever since he reunited with May."

With Max

'How could she?! She didn't invite her own family members to her wedding?!'

"Mom and dad will hear of this." Max said.

Max got up and walked over to the televideo. He typed in the number and waited for a moment before the screen showed his father.

"Why hello Max, how are you?" Norman asked.

"Dad, I saw May."

"What? Max, she's been gone for 6 years." Norman said as he heavily sighed to hold back a small tear.

"Dad, me and the others saw her too. But not only that, she's married and has a child."

"What?!"

"Dad, you and mom have to come here and see her."

"…If this is a joke, Max…"

"It's not dad."

"We'll be there by 1:30 today." Then Norman hung up.

"Wait so how does-"

"Epilogue of chapter 8. Now then the real chapter 9"

"Ash? Please, is that you?" Serena asked.

"…"

"Ash… please."

"Serena why are you here?" Ash said, taking off his cloak.

"A-Ash I thought y- wait, you told all of us, your friends, that you were poisoned and died, why?"

"WHY?!" Ash yelled, gaining everyone's attention from the table. "Because I didn't want any of you to find me!"

"W-Why?"

"You wanted me to give up!"

"I never said or thought that!" Serena yelled back.

May walked over when she heard this. "Ash, she IS right. She wasn't there when they told us that."

"Yeah, Max told Calem and I that you were on a journey across the world." Serena said.

"What?!" May and Ash shouted.

In the dining room

"Why are they yelling?" Ruby asked.

"It's nothing, Ruby. Hey Ruby *fake yawn* I think it's time for you to have a nap." (Basing off of my 6 year old life of just sleeping at random moments)

"Aww really?"

"Sadly yes, but I bet we'll have more fun after your nap. Come on I'll even read you your favorite story." Dawn smiled.

The two then walked away from the others.

"Ash, you know I would never think you are weak. And when I told Calem about you, he thought you were amazing."

"…"

"I-I'll just go…" Serena said sadly.

"No." Ash said.

"What?"

"Serena, you're right. You never said or thought that I was a weak trainer."

Not a second went by before Serena hugged Ash tightly. "Thank you Ash. I have missed you so much." Serena began to cry.

Ash simply hugged her back. May didn't mind because Ash told her about Serena and Calem being together and her and Ash being more like family than friends.

"Serena I don't think you two have met. Serena, this is my wife May and May this is an old friend of mine, Serena."

"Nice to meet you." May said.

"Would you like to join us for some lunch?"

"Sure."

The three had lunch and were soon joined by Sapphire.

"Serena? Why are you here?"

"Dawn!" Serena pulled her in for a hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

Dawn looked at Ash. Ash nodded and Dawn hugged her back.

"It has been a while."

The four then ate and talked about what they did for last 6 years. They socialized until Serena saw the time and realized that the others would be back soon.

"I do have one request."

"Anything."

"Don't tell anyone that I'm back."

"I promise not to tell anyone that your back." Serena said.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"Okay, see you maybe in the field." Serena waved.

The couple waved as they shut the door.

"Well that was certainly interesting."

"Yeah."

Elsewhere

The others (minus Max and Serena) were getting back from the mall. Misty found a Kingdra plushie, Brock found a doctors magazine, Calem found a necklace for Serena, Gary found some Pokefood, Delia found a flower that she thought would look great in her house, and Paul found everything despicable and got nothing.

"I wonder how Max is after what he found out yesterday."

"His world is probably upside down. How would you feel if you found out that the family member that's been missing for 6 years has gotten married and had a child without you knowing about it?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, it must have hit him hard." Brock said.

The group walked in and saw none other than Norman and Caroline Maple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Maple? What are you guys doing here?"

"Max called us. He said that you guys saw May. Tell me now, is this true?"

"…Yeah we did."

"Do you know where she is?!"

"I don't, but I think her husband is having a battle tomorrow with me." Misty said.

They looked at the schedule for the next day and sure enough

'Red vs Misty.'

"Red? What kinda name is that?" Norman asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Well, we booked a room and will look for her tomorrow." Caroline said.

The group nodded and walked back to their rooms.

The next day

Norman and everyone else woke up early and went to the arena and waited as other people began to appear. Norman, Caroline, Max,and Serena on one side and Calem, Paul, Brock, Gary on the other side. They finally saw May with a child and people who looked like Zoey, Dawn, and Professor Juniper.

"There they are."

"We'll talk with her after. I want to see the husband." Norman said angrily.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Today will be a three on three battle between the green trainer… Misty Waterflower from cerulean city! And the red trainer… ha what are the odds? Red Juniper from Nuvema town!"

The two appeared onto the battle field and threw out their Pokeballs.

"This is a battle between Politoed and Greninja. No time limit. Substitutions are allowed. Ready? Go!"

"Greninja use smokescreen followed by a water pulse."

Greninja launched the attack and performed it flawlessly. The smoke distracted Politoed and was hit by the water pulse and was shot back a few feet.

"Politoed, you can beat him! Use bubble beam!"

"Dodge and use night slash."

"Ha did you forget that Politoed is resis-"

*THUD*

"Politoed is unable to battle. Misty, choose your next Pokemon."

"Politoed return. Kingdra, let's go."

"Red, would you like to switch?"

"Greninja, return."Garchomp, let's go!"

"Dragon pulse!" Misty shouted.

"Dodge and use dragon rush."

In the stands

"He is strong I'll give him that." Caroline said.

"He's a cheater." Max said.

Norman continued to watch as the pokemon fought.

With the family

"Daddy's doing great! Right Ralts?"

"Ralts." Ralts clapped.

"Kingdra is unable to battle. Misty, choose your last Pokemon."

"Okay, prepare to lose G-"

Before she could finish, Misty's Phyduck appeared.

"Misty chooses Phyduck." The ref said.

"Garchomp… use dual chop."

The large pokemon walked up and landed the attack and knocked Phyduck out.

"Phyduck is unable to battle. The winner of this round is Red Juniper and will proceed to the next round."

"You guys head back, I want to have a chat with Red personally."

The others wanted to see what would happen but they saw Norman and he looked like he was not going to "just talk."

Later

Red was about to walk over to meet the others when he suddenly felt an immense pain in his jaw and realized he was face down on the floor. He looked to his left and saw Norman Maple with an outstretched fist.

"Red!" Professor Juniper shouted.

"How could you just marry my daughter without my consent?!" Norman shouted as he picked Red up.

"…"

"Wiseass huh? Try this!" Norman then punched Red in the gut.

"Mr. Maple, let him go!" Zoey shouted.

"Tell me. What gave you the idea that I would not find you? Huh?!" Norman punched him again which caused Red's cloak (in the head area) to fall. The face of Red Juniper was the face of Ash Ketchum, but now there was a large purple mark on his jaw and blood coming from his mouth.

"Dad, put him down! NOW!" May shouted.

Norman looked at his daughter then at Ash. This was Ash, the only boy that Norman would have approved for May's dating life and marriage life. Ash lowered his so they were looking each other in the eyes.

"I… won't hurt…*cough* my father in law…" Ash coughed a bit of blood.

"Let go of daddy!" Ruby cried.

Norman let him go and watched as May ran over and hugged Ash's body.

"Nurse Joys help!" Sapphire shouted.

"Dad… I hate you." May said.

And during this time everything was filmed.

**"Wow, so that was pretty f***ed up. So now the people who know other than the family is Serena and Norman. Ash is in the hospital now and the games are still up. I am going to try and update again soon. Until then cheers!"**


	10. Chapter 10: a battle between friends

"Spartan!"

"What?"

"Have you seen the last chapter that you made?"

"Did everyone hate it because he just up and out of nowhere beat the crap out of Ash?"

"Hate it? Hate it?! They loved it!"

"Really?! Okay, good now I can post the next chapter."

'Good evening, news fans. We have breaking news. Today at the World Championship Tournament, participant Red Juniper the son of famous professor Aurea Juniper, won his match against Misty Waterflower. However when he was about to meet up with his family, he was attacked by the current petalburg gym leader Norman Maple, who is the father of May Juniper, Red's wife. Red Juniper is currently in the hospital being treated for his wounds. We have leader of the tournament, Charles Goodshow here. Charles, what is going to happen because of this?'

'We have decided to put the tournament on hold until Red is healed. I know that the rules state that if they are unable to battle then they are disqualified, however that's if they are late for example. This however is different as you can see.'

'Thank you for that and thank you for letting us talk with you, mr. Goodshow.'

In the hospital, May and the others were waiting for the nurse joys to finish her husband's operation. Norman was there but quite a few feet away from May and the others.

"Is daddy okay?" Norman heard the little girl ask.

"Daddy's strong, I'm sure he's going to be okay." May said.

"May, I…"

"Stop. Don't speak to me." May glared.

Soon a nurse joy came out.

"May Juniper, Ruby Juniper? Red would like to see you."

May picked Ruby up and walked toward the pink haired nurse and followed her. Nurse Joy opened the curtain and they saw their husband/father. Ash had a open patient outfit on with a wrap around his stomach, he had what looked like gauze in some of his mouth to stop the blood, and an ice pack taped to his cheek. At the end of his bed, Pikachu was curled up in a ball.

"Why is his stomach wrapped?"

"He had a broken rib. That man hit him hard. I'll leave you to talk." Nurse Joy said as she left.

"Daddy." Ruby cried.

Ash slowly woke up and looked at them and smiled.

"…Hey guys…" Ash said.

"Ash, I'm so sorry." May said as tears formed in her eyes.

"It's not your fault…" Ash said as he reached his hand out and stroked his wife's cheek.

"It was that meanie's fault!" Ruby said.

"Hey… don't say that about your grandfather." Ash said.

"… sorry, daddy."

"I'm sorry, but mr. Juniper needs to rest now." Nurse Joy said as she returned.

"Nurse, how long will he be here?"

"He should be here for another few days." Nurse Joy said.

"Okay… bye, sweety." May said as she kissed Ash.

The two walked out and were met by the others and Norman.

"How is he?!" They asked.

"He has to stay for another few days…" May said.

"May…"

"Dad… just leave. I don't want to talk to you." May said.

Norman looked at his daughter before he left the hospital. He got back to the room and saw everyone was there.

"Dad! What happened?!"

"You guys haven't heard on the news?" Norman glared.

"No we haven't turned it on, why?"

"Just watch any news channel."

They turned on the TV and saw.

'We have just received a video of the fight that was filmed by a camera man who works for one of the founders of the tournament and even the boss of Charles Goodshow, mr. Spartan5271. He says that as he was coming back from filming the tournament, he saw the fight take place.'

'It was insane, I looked to my left and I saw Red laying on the floor after Norman struck so I decided to film it.'

The group watched the video.

"Oh my god…" Calem said.

'Ash… no.' Serena thought.

"They didn't catch something though."

"What?"

"When I knocked his hood off, I saw his face…"

"Is he really ugly?!" Max asked, hoping to find something to allow him to make fun of his enemy.

"No, it was… Ash."

"What?!" Delia and Professor Oak asked.

"It was Ash. He looked me in the eye and said, 'I won't hurt my father in law'." Norman said as he put his hands on his head and grabbed his hair.

The room was silent for the rest of the night.

2 days later

The news crews, Charles and his own boss, Spartan, the traitors, and tournament watchers and other trainers watched the hospital doors. The doors opened and Red Juniper who had no disguise on, making him Ash Ketchum, walked out. He was being helped by May and Nurse Joy, Pikachu was on his shoulder, Ruby was next to May, and Ashley, Aurea, and Dawn were around him. Ash put a hand up to stop them, which confused them. He walked slowly towards one specific person.

"It seems that Norman might get a little payback." A man said.

"Well who could blame Ash." Another person said.

Ash walked up to Norman who was a bit worried about what he'll do. What Ash did shocked everyone.

"Mr. Maple… I forgive you and ask for your apology." Ash extended his hand for an apology handshake. (Like when you had a fight when you were 6 and they say now shake hands)

"W-What?! What apology are you asking for?" Norman asked.

"I didn't ask if I could marry your daughter. Please forgive me." Ash asked.

"Ash… if I knew it would have been you…" Norman grabbed Ash's hand, "I wouldn't have been angry." Norman smiled. "But… you shouldn't be the one to apologize. I am sorry for your injuries. When I heard some random person married my daughter and cheated in battle, I was fueled by rage."

"Who told you I cheated?"

"Max, I see the error of believing that."

The two shared a laugh before Ash walked away and towards Charles Goodshow and his boss.

"My, my, Ash. If that was me, I would've given him a large smack on the face." Charles smiled. "How are you?"

"I've been better… but I'm still able to continue in the tournament." Ash said.

"Are you sure? We c-" Charles began but was cut off when his boss motioned him to stop talking.

"If the man says he can fight, then you let him fight." Spartan said.

"Very well. The tournament shall continue." Charles said.

"You know," Spartan kneeled down so he can look Ash in the eyes, "you remind me of myself when I was young. Determined and honorable. And I thought that they were an extinct race."

"Thank you for the compliments, sir." Ash said.

"You are very interesting, Ash. I will look forward to seeing you back in the field." Spartan then turned and began to walk away.

When Spartan left, Ash was about to walk to his family when he heard…

"Ashura Satoshi Ketchum! You are in BIG trouble, mister!" Delia shouted in anger as she walked toward him.

"I don't think that my son would like to speak right now." Professor Juniper stepped in front of Ash and stretched her arms out.

"YOUR son?!" Delia's ears were blowing smoke out. "Speaking of which where are Dawn and Ashley?!"

"We're right here Delia." Ashley said as the two poked their heads out.

"You had them this whole time?! We've been looking all over Kanto and YOU had them?!" Professor Oak shouted.

"I just gave them a new name and a place to stay." Professor Juniper said.

"I don't care. Ash, come on we're going." Delia reached out, grabbed Ash's arm and yanked on it. To her surprise, Ash whipped it back towards him.

"No."

"No? NO?! I AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU WILL DO WHAT I ASK!" Delia shouted.

"You aren't my mom anymore." Ash pointed at Delia. "You're not my professor anymore." Ash pointed at Samuel. "And most of you are sure as hell not my friends anymore."

"Most of us?" Misty asked.

Norman and Caroline began to walk towards them.

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing?"

"I think that it is time that I reunite with May and my granddaughter." Norman said.

Serena walked towards the family and motioned for Calem to follow.

"Did you KNOW?!" Gary asked.

"I knew." Serena said.

"I forgave them because they never betrayed me, unlike you all." Ash said.

Delia watched her son insult them and yell at them.

"Disrespectful little brat!" Delia walked up to him and almost gave him a slap on the face when her hand was grabbed by none other than professor Juniper.

"Try to lay a hand on my son again and you'll regret it." Professor Juniper glared daggers at her.

"Ash I think that it's time for you to head back to the room, you look like you could have something to eat." Ashley said.

Ash, Serena, Calem, Norman, Caroline, Ruby, May, Professor Juniper, Dawn, and Ashley then walked back to their hotel suite, leaving the traitors to figure out what just happened.

The next few days were boring, the tournament was starting but he had to wait to fight his next trainer because there were either still too many trainers there and/or there was so much damage done to the battle field after a battle took place. Calem and Serena stayed in a suite paid for by Professor Juniper after they discovered that the traitors basically cut them from the bill.

Outside world

"Spartan what do you mean?"

"You know when you fire someone you don't pay them anymore. It's like that, Professor Oak paid for their room but cut them off when they left them."

"That's a bit harsh."

"Yup."

Back to the story

However, Ash finally got to battle. However, it was against Serena.

"Well see you in the ring." Ash said.

"Same."

With Serena

"Good luck." Calem said.

"Thanks…" Serena said.

"Hey you'll do great." Calem gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her smile.

The two kissed on the lips and parted.

Location skip: battlefield

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back to the tournament. We had a small problem that was taken care of which caused the tournament to stop. However, during this time we discovered who the mysterious Red Juniper was. Now, hopefully, without further ado, on the right we have Ash Ketchum!"

The whole stadium cheered as the Kanto native appeared.

"And on the left, we have Serena from Vaniville Town!"

The whole stadium cheered as the Kalos native appeared.

"Trainers, release your Pokemon!"

Serena released Delphox and Ash released Greninja.

"This will be a three on three battle between Ash and Serena. No time limit, substitutions are allowed. Ready? Go!"

In the stands, Professor Juniper, Ashley, and Professor Sycamore were discussing.

"So he finally revealed himself." Sycamore said.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"I had a feeling it was Ash."

"How could you think that?" Aurea asked.

"Aurea, I found it a bit strange that around the exact same time Ash and his siblings ran away, you started to talk about your 3 children who we never heard about before." Sycamore said.

"Well, that's pretty smart of you."

*boom*

In the arena, Greninja used hydro pump while Delphox used mystical fire. The result was an amazing mix of fire, ash, water, and steam.

"Delphox use physic."

"Greninja, dodge!"

"He really is something special." Sycamore said.

"Yes he is." May said.

"Ralts daddy is doing amazing!" Ruby giggled.

"Ralts Ralts…" Ralts was then absorbed in a white light, which caused Ruby to get scared and run behind May. First, it turned into Krilia but then an amazing thing happened, Krilia was absorbed in the light and became…

"Gardevoir" Gardevoir spoke.

"Mommy, what happened to Ralts?" Ruby asked.

"Ralts evolved, sweety."

"*gasp* YAY, Gardevoir!" Ruby ran up and leapt at Gardevoir. Gardevoir hugged her and then placed Ruby on her shoulder, which earned a giggle from the 6 year old.

*Bam Bam BAM*

"Delphox is unable to battle. Green trainer, release your next Pokemon!"

"Delphox return. You did a good job out there. Now then Talonflame, go!" Serena shouted.

"Greninja, use water shuriken!" Ash shouted.

With the traitors

"It seems she isn't going to win." Gary said.

"She may not be able to win, but I definitely will crush that stupid idiot." Paul said.

"Talonflame is unable to battle. Green trainer, release your next Pokemon!"

"Lucario, go!"

"That's Korrina's Lucario, isn't it?"

"Yup I still have him. Lucario use Xtreme speed!"

"Greninj-"

Before he knew it…

"Greninja is unable to battle. Red trainer release your next Pokemon."

"Greninja return. Thank you for your help. Now then, I think it's time to bring out a friend of mine. Lucario, I choose you." Ash shouted.

"Close combat!" The two shouted.

The two aura pokemon launched at one another. Ash's punched Serena's in the face while Serena's hit Ash's in the stomach. The battle raged on until…

"Bone rush!" Ash shouted.

Lucario formed a bone in his hand and smashed it on top of Serena's Lucario's head.

'Come on Lucario…' Serena thought to herself.

Her Lucario sadly made a twirl and fainted.

"Lucario is unable to battle. Because the green trainer is out of pokemon, this round goes to Ash Ketchum!" The ref shouted.

Ash and Serena walked to the center of the battlefield and shook hands.

"You did amazing out there." Ash said.

"Yeah right…" Serena said.

"No seriously, you took down one of my Pokemon even after the 6 years of training I've had."

This caused Serena to smile.

"Thanks. Go win this!" Serena gave Ash a hug and walked away from the battlefield.

With the family in the stands

"Serena did a good job out there." Ashley said.

"Ever since Ash left, she just focused training her Pokemon." Sycamore said.

"Well it certainly paid off." May said.

"I'm going to go see Serena." Calem said as he started to walk away.

"Oh and you two are welcome to come by anytime." Aurea said.

"Thank you, professor." Calem smiled as he walked away.

Ash met up with the others and headed to the Pokecenter. There, Ash turned in his Pokemon to be healed. He looked at the board and saw who the next fight was going to be.

'Ash Ketchum vs Paul Shinji'


	11. Chapter 11: The unspeakable

**"So, boss. How's everything going?"**

**"Well, I guess I'm doing fine. After I personally was there to speak to Ash, I was bombarded with questions from people on the island."**

**"Well** **that sucks. How about the other stories?"**

**"Good, I'm working on the three other stories I said. However, I must say, this harem fanfic is really difficult because I can't think of a good 1st chapter." Suddenly Spartan had an idea. "*gasp* I have an idea!"**

**He ran to the phone called a friend.**

**"LonelySoul935 speaking."**

**"Lonely, I need your help with a fanfic."**

**After multiple ideas**

**"Okay, I have ever an idea for the fanfic. Thanks."**

**"No prob." Lonely then hung up.**

**So yes, a very big shout out to LonelySoul935 for helping me come up with ideas for the new fanfic which will come out once this is done. I have a small feeling that one will be the longest one I will have made. Now then the next chapter…**

'Ash Ketchum vs Paul Shinji'

"Oh this will be a good fight." Dawn said.

"Yes it will." Ash said. He looked around and saw that one of them was missing. "Where's Calem?"

"Calem went to go look for Serena." Ashley said.

"There he is!" A girl shouted in joy.

Suddenly the family saw hundreds of fans and other trainers running at them.

"I think that we should…" Ash said.

"Run!" May shouted.

Elsewhere

Serena was walking to the Pokecenter when she was stopped by the traitors.

"How are you still here? We cut you from rooms." Gary said.

"Ash and his mom were nice enough to pay for an extra room for Calem and I." Serena said.

"That bitch is not his mother, I AM!" Delia shouted.

"Not in his eyes." Serena said. That earned the hall to echo a slap. A purple handprint was now on Serena's right cheek.

"How dare you!" Delia said as tears began to shed.

"Serena!" Calem shouted. He ran over to his girlfriend and stretched his arms out, acting as a barrier for her. "Stay away from her." Calem glared.

"We were just leaving to go train to beat that loser." Paul said.

The two groups separated from each other and went in different directions. After they went to the Pokecenter, the couple went to Ash's suite to tell him what happened. Little did they know they were being followed.

Later

"Oh my goodness, Serena. How did you get that mark on your face?" May asked.

"Delia slapped me." Serena said.

"Well, let me get you an ice pack." May said.

"Where's Ash?" Calem asked.

"He's training." Dawn said as she walked into the main room.

"Well I guess we shouldn't bother him." Serena laughed.

"Wow, dis is a nice place." A voice behind all of them said.

They turned and saw Meowth standing at the door.

"Meowth!" They shouted.

"Where is Jessie and James?!"

"They're right here." James said as he and Jessie walked around the open door.

"What do you want?" Calem motioned for Serena to get behind him. (So here's where everyone is. Ash is training, Ashley, Aurea, and Ruby are getting some ice cream. Dawn and May decided not to bring their pokemon because they weren't participating, and Serena's are in the Pokecenter)

"Can't we just say 'hello', I mean it has been 6 years." Jessie said.

"You wouldn't be here if you wanted to steal my husband's Pikachu." May glared.

"Husband?!" The three shouted.

May showed them her ring finger.

"Well dat don't matter, and for the record we quitz Team Rocket." Meowth said.

"What?"

"Okay, we were fired. But the point is that we aren't going to try to take Pikachu anymore." James said.

The four looked at each other and back at the three. The three did look like they were different.

At that point Ash walked inside to see his three old enemies.

"What the-" Ash was suddenly grabbed and pulled in for a hug.

"TWERP!" The three shouted in joy.

"Can't… breathe." Ash said.

"Oh sorry, twerp." James said as they let go.

"We've been lonely without you." Jessie said.

"I always assumed that you would just try to get other trainers' Pokemon." Ash said as he regained his breath."

"They were fired." May said.

"However mr. Spartan was willing to give us a job on the island. We're shop managers." Jessie said.

"Well it's good to see that you're doing well. What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"We wantz to repay ya for all da yearz we've chased ya." Meowth said.

"Really?" May asked.

"Anything you want we'll gladly try to do." James said.

"I want you guys to just live your life as you want. You don't owe me anything." Ash said.

"W-what you're not angry?!" The three asked.

"No, you guys we're actually kind of funny with your motto and always failing to try and capture Pikachu." Ash laughed a bit.

"Well how about this, you get large discounts at our store." Jessie said.

"That works." May said.

The others nodded.

"Well, I guess we should get back to work." James said.

After team rocket left, the family went on with their day. Ash trained his Pokemon, Dawn and May watched old contest moves they could practice, and Serena and Calem watched a movie together.

The next day

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, today will be one of the last 3 on 3 battles between green trainer… Paul Shinji!"

Paul rose from his platform.

"And red trainer… Ash Ketchum!"

Ash rose from his platform.

"Trainers release your Pokemon!"

Paul released Infernape. However, when Ash was about to release Froakie, Paul said the unspeakable.

"Hey Ash, before we fight, I was wondering. How is it living in a house full of sluts, two of them being your real family members?" Paul smirked. This earned a gasp from the whole stadium from the whole stadium.

In the stands

"How dare he!" May said.

"I'm going to have a long talk with his professor after this!" Aurea said.

"Ash beat the shit out of him!" Dawn shouted.

Ash suddenly became furious.

"How. Dare. You!" Ash said.

"Not only that, but it seems that during this time, all you did was make your Pokemon slightly stronger."

'Ash, allow me to show this jerk what happens when he insults your family and training.' Mew said through telepathy.

"Gladly. Paul, you've just made a huge mistake." Ash said as he grabbed Mew's pokeball. He released the legendary which caused everyone to gasp in awe. Even Paul's Infernape bowed in front of mew, which pissed off Paul.

In pokemon language

"Lord Mew, I do not deserve to fight you."

"It is not your fault, it is your master's."

Back to real world

"This will be a battle between Infernape and the mighty Mew. No time limit. Substitutions are allowed. Begin!"

"Mew, use aura sphere!" Ash shouted.

Before Paul could react, Infernape was hit by the aura sphere and shot towards the wall. After the dust was cleared, Infernape was unconscious, stick in the wall.

"Infernape is unable to battle. Green trainer, release your next Pokemon!"

"Infernape return you weakling! Torterra, don't fail."

"Mew, use ancient power!"

"Torterra is unable to battle. Green trainer, release your last Pokemon."

"Do not fail like the others before you. Electivire, stand by for battle."

"Use your hardest mega punch."

Mew charged at the electric pokemon and landed a powerful blow that at just an inch of contact, Electivire fainted.

"Electivire is unable to battle. Ash Ketchum is the winner!" The ref shouted.

"Return, you are all weak." He said as he looked at his Pokeballs.

"Never insult my family ever again." Ash said as he walked out of the arena.

1 hour later

The family and couple (Serena and Calem) were about to walk home when…

"Ash, sweety?" Delia asked.

"*sigh* what now?" Ash sighed as he turned to his real mother.

"Ash please forgive us for what happened." Misty asked nicely.

"Are you kidding me? After what Paul said to me, I will never forgive any of you." Ash gritted his teeth.

"That's why we told him to leave. We agree he went too far." Brock said.

"I want to see my sister and niece for more than 5 minutes." Max said.

"WAIT!" Suddenly Jessie, James, and Meowth appeared in between the two groups.

"Team Rocket!" The group shouted. (Idk if I mentioned this before but the group is the traitors and the family are Ash and the others)

"Ash, they're not asking for forgiveness, they're planning to take your Pokemon so you will give up." Jessie said.

"What?!" The family shouted.

"Don't listen to them! They steal and lie!" Misty shouted.

"Ash listen here's what happened."

Flashback: 50 minutes ago

"Here you go, have a nice day." James said as he handed a man his purchases.

As the man left, he saw the group walk in, so he quickly put on one of his old disguises, a purple fluffy mustache.

"Jessie." James nudged his co-worker.

Jessie saw who it was and put a hat on that covered her face.

"Okay guys, I have an idea of how Ash can forgive us." Gary said.

"What is it?"

"Okay, we say that we feel bad for telling him to give up and told Paul to get out after what he said. Knowing Ash, he'll forgive us instantly. Once we gain his trust again, we take his Pokemon to make him give up." Gary said.

"Okay, but I want Mew." Max said.

"We'll discuss that once it's done." Gary said.

"We should hurry, they'll be in the lobby. He always goes there to see who he fights next." Brock said.

The group then left the store. Unknown to them, the two ex-rockets heard the whole thing.

Present

"You don't believe them over us, do you, Ash?" Delia asked.

"…"

"Ash…" Delia reached her hand out towards her son, which he backed away from.

"You are all such bad liars." Ash said, "I will never forgive you for what you people told me to do, I CERTAINLY won't forgive you after what Paul said about my family and friends, and I will not forgive you after this!" Ash shouted.

"…" the group was silent.

"Get out of here." Ash said.

The group then left.

"Daddy?" Ruby asked.

"Hey sweety, daddy's just a little angry." Ash said.

"Because of the meanies?"

"Yes, because of the meanies." Ash said.

"Well I am proud of you, Ash." May kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey so we have only about 3-4 matches left until the finalist fights the champion." Calem said.

"You're right."

"We're almost there." Serena said.

"I have an idea." Aurea said.

Later that night, the family and couple had a big feast in their suite. Everyone had a glass of champagne except Ruby who had a glass of milk. As they ate, Ash stood up, tapped his glass with a fork which gained everyone's attention.

"I would like to propose a toast… to all of you. You were all there for me when I needed it most. If not for you all, I don't know where I would be now." Ash said.

They raised their glasses and drank.

"I would like to make one to my son. You have come so far that, even though I am not your birth mother, I can't be any prouder of you."

"Here. Here." Everyone said.

This night was a good night. It was the beginning of the end. After 4 battles and a championship battle, Ash will finally reach his goal.

**So I am majorily sick. Don't know when I'll update next, but again thank you Lonelysoul935 for the help. There are maybe 2-3 chapters left in this one and I will mostly be working on the harem after. So until I'm not coughing my lungs out… cheers.**


	12. A sad author's note

I am not in the best of moods right now. Two days ago, Febuary 1, 2015, the world lost one of its best animators ever. On that day, Monty Oum suffered from an allergic reaction in a hospital, leaving him in a coma until he passed away. This man was the best animator in the world. When I saw this, my mind was just destroyed. I'm sure that his family, friends and co-workers are shocked and in mourning. I am very sorry for your loss, Roosterteeth, I am so sorry. The living world and the internet world has lost one its best…

Monty Oum

June 22, 1981-Febuary 1, 2015

May you rest in peace…


	13. Chapter 12: it's over it's done

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the finals. Here, trainers will fight with 6 pokemon, there are currently 8 trainers left but after the finals there will only be one trainer who will fight the world champion. Who will it be? I do not even know. But now is the fight between James and George. Go!"

The finals were pretty boring, Ash was able to take down all of his opponents. Now it was the big one, the last round of the finals before the championship match. Ash was in the locker room with Pikachu.

"Hard to believe how far we've gotten, huh buddy?"

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"If I told my younger self all of the things up until now, I probably wouldn't believe it." Ash laughed.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"I'm glad that I met you, Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pikachu pikapi." Pikachu said.

"And I'm happy to have met YOU." May smiled as she walked in.

"You can do it, bro." Dawn gave a thumbs up.

Professor Juniper nodded.

"I know you got what it takes." Serena smiled.

"Thank you all." Ash said.

'Will the red trainer please go to the platform.' The speaker announced.

"That's my cue." Ash said. He and Pikachu got onto the platform and waved to the family and couple as he was lifted.

"And on the red side, we have Ash Ketchum!"

Ash looked across from him and saw his final opponent. Gary Oak.

"This will be a 6 on 6 battle between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak. Trainers, release your Pokemon."

"Umbreon, let's go!" Gary shouted.

"Greninja, I choose you!"

"No time limit, substitutions are allowed. Begin!"

"Umbreon use shadow ball!"

"Dodge and use hydro pump!"

Umbreon shot the ball at it's opponent, but the frog like pokemon dodged with ease and shot it's hydro pump at Umbreon, which did major damage to the dark type.

"Umbreon don't give up, use feint attack!"

"Greninja, use water shuriken!"

Before Umbreon landed the attack, it was hit by the shuriken, making it hit the ground again.

"Umbreon!" Gary shouted.

Umbreon got up, but soon it fell again and this time for good.

"Umbreon is unable to battle. Green trainer, release your next Pokemon."

In the stands, both the family and the group watched the battle.

"Yay daddy!" Ruby clapped.

"Umbreon return. Arcanine, you're up!" Gary said.

"Arcanine use thunder fang!"

"Greninja, dodge and use water gun."

Greninja dodged and did major damage to Arcanine with the water.

"Come on, Arcanine. Use thunder fang again!"

"Greninja, get out of the way!"

However, Greninja was too tired to get out of the way and was majorily damaged by the attack.

"Tackle him quick!" Gary shouted.

Arcanine began to charge at Greninja.

"Greninja use water gun, full blast."

Greninja hit Arcanine with the water attack at the exact same time Arcanine tackled Greninja.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers, release your next Pokemon."

"Electivire, let's go!"

"Pidgeot, I choose you!"

With the group

"Good job, Gary!" Professor Oak shouted.

"Show him what for!" Misty clapped.

This earned them a glare from professor Juniper.

"Pidgeot wing attack!" Ash shouted.

"Thunder full blast before it hits you!" Gary said.

Pidgeot was about to land the attack when it was hit by the thunder. Pidgeot nose dived into the ground.

"Pidgeot!"

"Electivire is my second strongest." Gary bragged.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle. Red trainer, release your next Pokemon."

"Pidgeot return."

With the group

"Go Gary!" Brock shouted.

"It seems that your Pokemon aren't as strong as you think huh, Ash?!" Max shouted.

"Meanies!" Ruby shouted at the group.

Meanwhile

"So you want to play it like that, Gary? Very well, Garchomp, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he released his third Pokemon.

"Cheater!" Misty shouted.

"He's not cheating, he's just using his next Pokemon." Aurea said.

In the arena

"Thunderbolt!"

The attack was only a tickle to Garchomp since it's immune to electric attacks.

"Sand tomb!"

Back to the stands

"Not only is he using a Pokemon immune to electric, he is using attacks that are super effective against electric types!"

"If that's true, does that mean that a Charizard would be cheating for using a flamethrower on a Venasaur?!" Ashley shouted.

"Electivire is unable to battle. Green trainer, release your next Pokemon."

"Golem, let's win this!"

"Garchomp, return! Lucario, I choose you!"

'Thank you for letting me compete in this battle, master.'

"Lucario use aura sphere…"

"Take it!"

"…and follow it by using close combat!" Ash smiled.

Golem was just able to hold the aura sphere but the follow up attack was just punishing, especially since the attack was doubled.

"Hold in there, Golem!"

Golem slowly got back up.

"Okay, use rollout!" Gary shouted.

"You know what to do." Ash said.

The boulder like Pokemon rolled towards the aura Pokemon at an incredible speed. But what happened shocked everyone… Lucario placed its paw up and waited. The attack "hit" but didn't.

"Amazing, Ash's Lucario stopped the attac- wait what's this." The announcer said.

Suddenly, Lucario grabbed hold of Golem with its (Lucario's) left paw, and formed a blue orb in its right paw. It aimed the aura sphere at Golem's head and…

"Fire."

*BOOOM!*

Gary felt a large thud against his transporter and when he looked down, he saw his Golem with a collosal bump on it's head.

"Golem is unable to battle. Green trainer, release your next Pokemon."

"Nidoking you're up!"

'Master, this is so boring. Can't I have a real fight?' Lucario sarcastically sighed.

"Win this one in under… 5 seconds and I'll ask Mew to spar with you." Ash said.

'DEAL!' Lucario shot towards Nidoking at enormous speed. Lucario unleashed multiple close combats on the poison type, followed by an airstrike of aura spheres.

"WOW! Before his trainer could say a word, Nidoking is unable to battle. Green trainer, release your next Pokemon."

'How long was that, master?'

Ash rose his hands. 4 seconds.

'Yes!' Lucario made a fist bump.

"Now Lucario, return."

'Master?' Lucario asked as it was being sucked in.

"An old friend and I need to win this."

'I see, thank you for using me, master.'

"Blastoise, Go!"

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

With the family

"Win this, Ash!" May said.

"Go, big brother!" Dawn shouted.

"Yay daddy!" Ruby clapped.

"Go Ash!" Calem shouted.

"Hydro pump!"

"Volt tackle!"

Pikachu dodged the attack as if he was fighting a squirtle's water gun. He then charged towards the giant water turtle. As he ran, Pikachu began to form an electric field around himself. When the two Pokemon collided, not only did Blastoise feel the pain of a powerful tackle attack, but it felt it's entire body being electrified.

"So Gary, is your Blastoise meant to be your strongest?" Ash asked.

"…Show this prick what for! Use rapid spin!"

"Thunderbolt."

*ZAP*

"Blast… BLASTOISE!" Blastoise made a battle cry before falling.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. Because the green trainer has lost all of his Pokemon, he has lost. The winner of this match goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Most of the entire stadium went wild over this.

"W-We won." Ash said in amazement.

"Pika pika."

"Ash Ketchum will be fighting the champion in 2 days. Until then, good day." The ref said.

Ash walked into the locker room where he was met by his wife.

"Hello there, Ash or shall I say Pokemon Master Ash?" She smiled as she pulled him in for a big hug and a kiss.

"I do like the sound of Pokemon master." Ash smiled.

"Tonight, Dawn and the others are going to explore the island while we 'celebrate.'" May grinned mischievously.

Time skip: 2 days later

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Today is a very special event. It is the championship match! First let us introduce the challenger, Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd cheered, in the stands, the family watched with happiness.

"So how did you guys 'celebrate?'" Ashley asked

"We had some fun, that's all." May said.

Back in the arena

"Now, our champion is very special to this tournament. Not only is he the champion, he is the owner of this amazing tournament. Now without ado, our champion, Spartan5271." (So this description of me isn't the real me, just the story version of me)

The platform rose and out came the man that Ash met only a few days ago. He had wrinkles, a mustache, a cane, and the hair of tanaka from black butler when he's not in anime form. (Basically general Pyxis from attack on Titan with tanaka's hair)

"Ah I knew you would make it this far." Spartan said.

"It is an honor to be your opponent, sir." Ash said.

"The pleasure is all mine, young man." Spartan said.

"Trainer and champion, release your Pokemon."

The two released their chosen pokemon. Ash chose Froakie while Spartan Chose Pidgeot.

"This will be a 6-"

"Can we make that 5? I don't want to count Mew and I also, don't have a 6th Pokeball with me."

"Um… very well. This will be a full 5 on 5 battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Spartan5271 from town classified. No time limit, substitutions are allowed. Ready? Begin!"

"Froakie hydro pump!"

"Go into the sky and perform a razor wind!"

Froakie was trapped by a whirlwind when he unleashed the hydro pump.

"Oh no!" Ash shouted.

"Now complete the attack!" Spartan shouted.

Pidgeot began to slash at the whirlwind and cuts of air. The mixture of water and air swirling at an alarming rate…Froakie had no chance.

"Froakie is unable to battle! Trainer, release your next Pokemon!"

"Froakie return, you did well out there. Now then, how about an air battle, Pidgeot, I choose you!"

"This will be interesting." Spartan smiled.

"Air slash!" The two shouted.

With the group

They watched just in case Ash failed.

"Yeah he lost one without landing an attack on Pidgeot!" Max cheered.

Back in the field, the two birds kept attacking each other with air slashes until…

"Now force him to the ground with tackle followed by a sand attack!" Ash said.

Ash's Pidgeot tackled Spartan's to the floor, while collecting a clawful of dust and shoving it in Spartan's Pidgeot's eyes.

"A clever move." Spartan smiled.

"Now then, use wing attack." Ash said.

After multiple attacks, Spartan's Pidgeot gave in.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle. Champion, release your next Pokemon."

"Pidgeot, return. You were great today. Lucario, I think it's time you joined." Spartan returned his bird pokemon and released his aura pokemon. "If it would be okay, I would like my Lucario to fight yours… it would be his first fight against another Lucario."

"Pidgeot return. Lucario, I choose you!"

'How does it look?' Ash asked Lucario.

'This will be interesting. Our power is the same.' Lucario said.

"All right, use power up punch!"

"Do the same!" Spartan commanded.

The two attacks collided, shaking the stadium.

"Aura sphere!" The two said in unison.

In the stands, Ruby was holding onto Gardevoir closely so she wouldn't fall.

"This is scary." Ruby said.

"This is the result of two highly trained Pokemon fighting at their peak." Aurea said.

"Aura volley!" (Move I made up) Ash shouted.

"Power up punch!" Spartan shouted.

Ash's shot multiple aura spheres at Spartan's, but Spartan's dodged all of them and charged at Ash's with a strong punch.

"Stop and use close combat!" Ash shouted.

'Ash was such an interesting person ever since the day I met him.' May smiled as Ash's Lucario landed multiple hits on Spartan's.

'Smart.' Spartan thought to himself.

"Finish it!"

'Aura volley' Ash said to Lucario.

Ash's Lucario smiled as it launched another volley of aura spheres.

"Well that concludes this one." Spartan said.

"Spartan's Lucario is unable to battle. Champion, release your next Pokemon."

"Lucario return, thank you for your help. Now then, Venasaur! I think you're up!" Spartan returned Lucario and released Venasaur.

"Lucario, how are you?"

'*huff* *huff* I'm fit to fight one more Pokemon, master.' Lucario huffed.

"Very well. Use Physic!"

'Venasaur endure it and charge a solar beam in the process.' Spartan said.

Venasaur obeyed and charged the solar beam while it was taking damage.

"Now!" Spartan shouted.

Venasaur launched the solar beam right at Lucario.

"Xtreme speed!" Ash shouted. This was followed by a large explosion.

'Aura barrage.'

When the dust settled, the audience and participants looked for the Lucario.

"Now!"

'Yes master.'

Suddenly the entire battlefield was hit by hundreds of aura spheres from the air.

"What?!" Spartan was shocked.

"My Lucario used xtreme speed and sprinted so fast, he shot into the air. Couldn't pass the chance for a surprise attack." Ash smiled.

"I see… that's very interesting." Spartan said.

When the attack ended, Lucario and Venasaur were both unconscious.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. Trainer and champion, release your next pokemon." The ref said.

"Venasaur, return. Thank you for your aid, now then, Blastoise! It's your turn!"

"Lucario, return. You did well out there. Garchomp, I choose you!"

"Begin!"

"Tackle!" The two shouted.

The two pokemon charged at each other and began their battle.

With the family

"This is quite the match." Ashley said.

"He's gonna win." May said.

"Go Ash!" Serena shouted.

The group watched this and glared at them

"He's seems to be in some trouble." Max said.

Back in the battle field

"Take down!" Ash shouted.

*Bam!* Blastoise was thrown to the ground.

"Hydro pump!" Spartan shouted.

*Bam!* Garchomp crossed its blades and was pushed back from the attack.

"Sand tomb and dig!"

Blastoise was covered in sand which blocked its sight (I assume). When it regained its sight, Blastoise couldn't find its opponent.

"Dual chop!" Ash shouted.

"Hydro pump!" Spartan shouted.

Garchomp landed the attack but was nailed in the head by Blastoise's attack. The two Pokemon quickly focused and stared at each other.

"One more hydro pump. Full blast!" Spartan shouted.

"Dragon rush!"

Blastoise shot a hydro pump right towards Garchomp. But to everyone's shock, Garchomp charged right through the water attack.

"Go!"

Garchomp charged straight towards Blastoise and when they made contact, a white light blinded the audience. (If that's not how it works, then… whatever.) The audience regained their sight and saw that Garchomp was standing atop a beaten Blastoise.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. Champion, would you like to take a break so the arena can be fixed?"

"No… I enjoy a challenge especially ones like these." Spartan smiled.

"Very well, release your last pokemon."

"Charizard, let's finish this, old friend."

In the stands

"How did he get all three starters?" May asked.

"If you recall, Ash also has all three Kanto starters. It's just a coincidence." Aurea said.

"Mega punch!" Spartan shouted.

*Bam*

Garchomp was pushed back a bit after the impact.

"Use dragon claw!"

When Garchomp made contact, the Charizard was pushed back quite a bit. Too much to Ash. Ash looked closely and saw a necklace around its neck.

'I see…'

"Champion, may I say something?"

"Why of course. What is it?"

"I do not like that you aren't testing me with a Charizard at its full strength."

"Ah. I see would you like me to change that?" Spartan smiled.

Ash nodded.

"Very well." Spartan raised his wrist, showing a bracelet, and pressed it. Charizard was engulfed in a re slight and when it died, Mega Charizard X was born.

In the stands

"A mega evolution…" Aurea said in awe.

"I like this, and it's a double damage round, seeing we now both have dragon types."

"Dragon claw!"

"Flame burst!"

Garchomp was hit by the attack when it landed near Garchomp. However, Garchomp was able to land the attack on Charizard X, causing twice the damage to him.

"Fire Fang!" Spartan shouted.

Charizard grabbed Garchomp and bit onto his neck. After the bite, Charizard breathed fire into the wounds.

"Dual chop, quick! Followed by dragon rush!"

Garchomp chopped Charizard's neck, forcing him to let go and successfully landed another hit. However, Garchomp began to wobble until he fell down, unconscious.

"Garchomp is unable to battle. Trainer, release your final Pokemon."

"Garchomp return. Pikachu, I choose you!"

'This will be an interesting battle.'

"Thunderbolt!"

"Wing attack!"

In the stands

"This is so cool!" Serena said.

"That Charizard is quite strong in its mega evolution. However, it still has the type disadvantage." Aurea said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, Electric types like Pikachu do twice the damage to fire types like Charizard even if it's in its mega evolution." Ashley explained.

"That is good to know." May said.

"Flamethrower!" Spartan shouted.

"Volt tackle!" Ash said quickly.

Before Charizard released the attack, Pikachu nailed him in the gut.

"Mega kick!"

Charizard quickly focused and hit Pikachu with a powerful kick, making Pikachu slam into the wall.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu crawled out, breathing heavily. Ash looked at his opponent and saw that Charizard was breathing heavily as well.

"My my, it seems that we've made our best reach their limits." Spartan smiled.

"What are you implying?" Ash asked.

"Nothing, just that we end it with a bang." Spartan smiled mischievously.

"Pikachu…"

"Charizard…"

"Flamethrower, all your might!"

"Volt tackle, full power!"

(Pretend it's in slow motion)

Charizard began to draw every ounce of power into its mouth. While that happened, Pikachu's entire body began to be covered in electricity. Charizard released the flames and it headed straight for Pikachu. Pikachu opened his eyes, which now had electricity coming out of it and it charged right at the Kanto starter. After the attacks were made there was a huge cloud of dust. The family covered their eyes to keep dust from getting in them, Gardevoir getting in front of Ruby to make sure she was safe. When the dust settled… the winner was decided.

"Aha and stop… nah I'm kidding." Spartan laughed.

"Wait how are you here if you're…" the camera guys began.

"Hush."

"Both pokemon are down. Whosever Pokemon gets up first, is the winner."

Both the group, the family, and the entire stadium cheered for either side.

"Pikachu, we can do it!" Ash shouted.

"Get up." Spartan said.

Charizard slowly began to get up, putting hope in the group and fear into Ash and the family.

'No. We're done.' Spartan said to Charizard through aura.

'I understand.' Charizard then collapsed back to the ground. Soon after, Pikachu began to get up.

"Go! Go! Go!" The family and couple cheered.

Then it was decided.

"Pikachu has risen first. The trainer Ash Ketchum is the winner!"

"W-We won?!" Ash asked himself.

"Pikapi…" Pikachu gave a weak thumbs up.

Ash and Pikachu walked up to Spartan, who was petting his tired Charizard.

"Hello." Ash said.

"Oh hello there, Ash. That was a great battle today." Spartan said.

"It was a tough one. You're Charizard is quite strong."

"He was my starter Pokemon, we didn't get along at first, but we improved." Spartan smiled. "Will you come with me?"

"Yes, sir." Ash said.

The two then began to walk into the door that was behind Spartan. As they walked they had a conversation.

"Ash, tell me about your background."

"What?"

"I would like to hear it. That woman when I was there at the hospital said she was your mother, but you were calling Professor Aurea Juniper your mother. Can you explain?"

Ash explained everything to Spartan and he seemed to understand. After Ash finished, Spartan sighed.

"You know, I had a good life."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I have lived in this world for about 60 years with no regrets." (Remember this isn't the real me)

"Sir?"

"All I can tell you is that there is so much in this world, and so little time to see all of it. So don't waste a minute of the time your given." Spartan said.

Ash nodded, "I'll remember that, sir."

"He listens to his elders and plays fairly. Why can't the kids be more like you?" Spartan laughed.

The two walked into the hall of fame. Ash put in his Pokemon and was finally what he wanted to be, a pokemon master.

"Also, the pamphlet said that the winner received 2.5 billion dollars. I would like to cut about 300 million out."

"Why?"

"A boy named George in Knato said to me during the tournament that his family is going to be kicked out of their home if they don't pay soon."

"And you want to give him the money so they can live the rest of their lives as they please. Very well, I can make that happen." Spartan smiled.

"You know I intend on writing a book about your little adventure." Spartan said.

"If you do, make it short."

"I'll see what I can do." Spartan smiled.

The two walked back out to see the family and couple standing there, waiting for their champion.

"Daddy won!" Ruby cried as she hugged his legs.

"My husband, the champion." May shed a tear of joy.

"I'm so happy…" Serena began to cry.

"I shall take my leave, farewell." Spartan said as he began to walk away.

The family gave Ash a huge group hug. The tournament is over, the winner chosen, Ash has now accomplished his goal. He is now a pokemon master.


	14. Chapter 14: epilogue

10 years later

At the entrance to Nuvema town, a 14 year old girl was walking in with a gardevoir.

"It's good to be back, right Gardevoir?"

"Gard." Gardevoir nodded.

"Let's go meet everyone." She said.

The trainer and pokemon walked to the lab that belongs to her grandmother and aunt, Aurea Juniper and Ashley Juniper. When she walked in, she shouted,"Hey! I'm home!"

"Ruby!" Her mother, May, smiled as she walked in.

"Hey, Ruby." Dawn, her aunt said.

"Where's dad?"

"He's getting ready for the world tournament coming so." May said.

"Can I see him?" Ruby asked.

"Of course you can. I'll make a big dinner tonight." May smiled.

"Gardevoir, stay here and rest." Ruby said.

Gardevoir obeyed and

Ruby walked out of the lab and up the hill. On her way there she saw Mew flying around in the sky.

"Hey Mew." Ruby waved.

"Mew!" Mew squeaked as she flew down and hugged Ruby's face.

"It's been a while since I've seen you too." Ruby laughed as she scratched Mew's neck, making Mew do a backflip in the air. "Where's dad?"

Mew began to punch at the air.

"Ah okay, let's go see him." Ruby smiled.

The two walked up to the top and saw Ash Ketchum, the current world champion, sparring with Lucario.

"Hey dad." Ruby said.

Ash looked and saw his daughter.

"Okay take a break, Lucario."

'Yes, master.'

"Hey, Ruby." Ash smiled. "How are you?"

"Good. I caught a lot of Pokemon in Kanto."

"How was it there?"

"It was fun, I traveled with this guy who was a few years older than me named George."

'Glad to hear he's doing well.' Ash thought to himself.

"I'm sure that THEY remembered me." Ruby frowned.

"Why's that?"

"Professor Oak was constantly making rude comments about you."

"They probably just regret what their decisions ended with." Ash said. "Let's forget about all that and go head home?"

"Okay."

Time skip: 5 hours later

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table, eating.

"So Ruby, where do you plan on going next?"

"I'm going to visit Kalos."

"Oh, I'm sure that Calem, Serena, and Will will enjoy seeing you." Ashley smiled.

"Dad, can I go?"

"I don't know can you?" Ash smiled.

"I don't get it." Ruby said.

'She has some of his dense side…' May thought.

"As a wise man once told me, 'All I can tell you is that there is so much in this world, and so little time to see all of it. So don't waste a minute of the time your given.'" Ash said.

"So I can go?"

"Yes."

"Hooray, I'll go get ready."

The next day, the family was at the airport terminal, saying their farewells to Ruby.

"Be sure to get plenty of rest." May said.

"I understand." Ruby said.

"And be sure that all of your Pokemon are healthy before battle."

"I understand." Ruby said again.

"And-"

"Mom, I understand. I'm not a little kid anymore." Ruby snapped.

"I know, it's just you're growing up so fast." May shed a tear.

"All thanks to a great family." Ruby smiled.

"All aboard. Plane will depart shortly."

"That's my cue." Ruby said. "I'll be back soon." She waved.

The adventure of Ash Ketchum may be over but the adventures of Ruby Juniper, have begun. A new life.


End file.
